The Black Heir
by LadyHallows
Summary: In 1985 Cassiopeia Black found the alleged 'Harry Potter', only to find him to actually be the son of Sirius Black and Ceres Malfoy, how will this change the story with the intrusion of families Malfoy and Black?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Hi and welcome to my new book: The Black Heir, if you have come from one of my other books then you'll know that I haven't been doing much updating recently on my other ones and for that I'm sorry, but I'm really busy with tests at the moment but decided I earned a little break to write about a book idea I've had for ages**

 **Anyway I hope you enjoy, I'm so excited about this book.**

 **The Black Heir**

 **Chapter One:** _The Aura of the Blacks_

 **24** **th** **December 1985**

Many words could be used to describe Cassiopeia Black, but the most accurate of all would simply be: formidable. She was a woman of great power and influence and also one who invoked fear into the hearts of many.

And those were the exact reasons as to why the sight of the eldest daughter of Pollux was such a peculiar sight to be seen strolling through a muggle neighbourhood at 6:36pm upon a cold, wintery night.

In the distance Cassiopeia could hear the gleeful squeals of young children as they talked of Santa Clause and the presents he would bring, but she simply ignored them in favour of quickening her pace as she approached her destination.

As to where her destination was? Cassiopeia knew as little as you or I, following the pulse of her family magic calling to her.

Cassiopeia Black was a highly gifted witch, one that could feel the ancient magic of her family, and for one of whom had been taken away she would be lead to them; she was the Black magic's voice upon this earth.

The woman was filled with rage upon the idea of someone stealing her kin but passed that rage aside in favour of focusing her entire being onto where of which it would lead her.

Finally the pulsing stopped, meaning she had arrived to where her magic was leading her, and found herself within a corner of an alley within a place she believed to be called _Privet Drive_ within the county of Surrey.

At first she neither saw nor heard anything at all, that was until she laid eyes upon a stack of crates lying not far from her at all, central of the alley, and what seemed like a rather good hiding place for anyone muggle or of muggle-upbringing.

Cautiously, after sneering at her latter thoughts, she approached the crates and walked to the other side, only to be enraged by what she discovered.

A overwhelmingly skinny child lay in a pool of red substance, something she could easily identify as the metallic fluid of blood, bruises adorning the young child who, for a moment, she thought was dead until she saw the rise and fall of it's chest.

Growling at the horrendous sight before her the older witch grabbed a rather strange object out of her pocket, one that looked like an ordinary tissue box (even if it did possess moving Quidditch Players, and held onto it tightly. Gently taking the frail child's hand she muttered, "La maison noire," and her and the child were gone; without even realising the fact that the woman from Number 8 had seen them, and she let out a scream.

 **25** **th** **December 1985**

On the third story of a chateau, hidden within the beautiful scenery of southern France, lay a young boy,

Though the boy was five he looked to be no more than four, most likely guessed to be less, with an obviously malnourished look, as thin as a rake. His hair was greasy, as if he had not been allowed access to any hygiene for months and had a colour of skin that one would associate with a corpse.

The boy looked rather strange amongst the richly room, larger than most's living room and laying upon a King-sized bed of violet.

Slowly the young child stirred before his eyes began to flutter open, tiredness clearly evident upon his features, as if this was the first time he had slept properly in months.

The boy was pleasantly surprised to feel no pain nor soreness from running from Dudley's gang and Vernon the past night, and wondered if life was finally done, if he could finally see his parents.

But he was bewildered to see his surroundings when he finally became fully awake, and even more so when he heard a 'pop' in the room.

"Master is finally up," stated a little elf rather joyfully as if came over to Harry's side, causing the young boy to attempt to crawl away from it, only to stop in his attempts when he saw the creature's sad look.

Seeing she was scaring him Moppy introduced, "I am Moppy and I am a House Elf, Mistress Black said to help you change once you were awake and then to show you the way to the dining room for breakfast."

Harry Potter nodded his head hesitantly, though slightly put off by the woman's rather intimidating last name, but he realised he was no longer at the Dursley's and for that he wanted to thank the kind lady – and perhaps, if she didn't want him (which he doubted she did as Vernon said that nobody likes 'freaks'), then to beg her to not send him back.

"Thank you," the five-year-old answered hoarsely, as if he had not used his voice in months and with that Moppu felt a surge of protectiveness towards the boy; she would _not_ let her mistress be her normally intimidating self towards the boy when he so clearly needed some love.

"Master, I'll get you some of Master Alphard's old clothes," Moppy the House Elf told the boy with a bow, "he used to stay with Mistress a lot when he was little, as with Masters Sirius and Regulus."

Cassiopeia heaved out a sigh as she awaited the arrival of the young boy of whom was assumed to be 'Harry Potter'. Diagon Alley had been increasingly busy this Christmas Day, yet, to her immense joy, Knockturn Alley not as much allowing her to visit _Avery's Potions_ and acquire the potion she needed.

Normally she could of easily owl ordered it but as a highly illegal, classification one, potion she had had to receive and request it personally; and it had put her in much higher spirits after giving Tanthon Avery a little threatening, merlin knows that she loathes the man.

But now, the new difficulty that faced her would be getting the boy to drink the potion for she had no way of knowing as to whom he really was when he was glamoured by such a powerful potion; a potion that covered up his parentage.

Finally the boy arrived downstairs. Alphard's old clothes were ridiculously baggy on the young boy but Alphard had been the smallest of all the Black's that she had once looked after, even though, ironically, he had later became one of the tallest.

However the emerald t-shirt and black jeans did fit him a lot better than the ones he had been wearing beforehand, he was simply swimming in those.

"Hello," she stated as the boy's eyes widened when he finally saw her, clearly finding her stern and lean look intimidating, "my name is Cassiopeia Amalthea Black and am a relative of you."

The boy seemed to stare at her for a moment, "hello Cass-i-a-pe-aa-i,"

Seeing he had some difficulty attempting to say her name, one that caused the young child to look mightily embarrassed, she said to him, "you can call me Aunt Cassie if you find that easier."

Nodding eagerly the boy's look suddenly turned into one of awe, "are you really related to me, Aunt Cassie?"

"Yes," she informed him, offering the boy a small smile, "but to find out just how I need you to drink this," she motioned to the potion nearby, a dark mixture bubbling.

He eyed her, looking both afraid and doubtful, as if he thought she was playing some cruel prank on him, "it won't hurt you, and think of it as chocolate milk if you like. All it does is will show you who you really are. You see, a witch or wizard put a glamour potion on you."

"Witches? Wizards?" He questioned, looking completely and utterly confused.

It was only then that it dawned on the intelligent witch, who felt she really should have figured it out earlier, after all, she did find him within a muggle neighbourhood. And Moppy had told her of his reaction to the House Elf, along with giving her a mouthful about making sure to be kind as the boy wasn't used to her in the same ways that Alphard, Sirius and Regulus had been when they were children.

She got out her wand as casted a water charm, manipulating the water to follow her will and dance around the young boy she suspected was the one the hailed to be the future 'saviour of the wizarding world'. What kind of saviour would he be if he didn't know how to use magic? Didn't know how to act? Didn't know of century old customs?

Five-year-old Harry James Potter stared in awe at the water before looking back at Cassiopeia in wonder.

"Tell me," she bagun, choosing not to state the boy's name as it was bound to change, "have you ever done something you can't explain?"

And with that his head, along with mop of black curls, nodded ever so slightly, still in a state of shock upon what he had just seen.

"If I take the potion will I be able to have a family? Could I say with you? Please don't send me back," the inquires came all at once but, used to it, Cassiopeia gave him her best smile – not a very large one but it was effort none the less.

"You'll never go back," Cassiopeia promised.

Hesitantly the boy took the potion into his hands and gulped it down in one, making a face of disgust right after, once it was finished he stared back up at Cassiopeia once more, "have I changed yet?" 

"Not yet, but soon," and before Cassiopeia had finished her words the young boy was unconscious, the changes ready to take effect as Cassiopeia ordered Moppy an Lobny to take the boy upstairs, and to inform her once he had awoken.

When Cassiopeia was finally informed that her new charge had awoken she ordered them to make sure he was in something that fit him more, as though she knew he would still be skinny from what she presumed was mistreatment it was very possible that he had grown a fair bit.

It was several minutes before the young boy was downstairs, and in those moments Cassiopeia's patience had been waning, but all of that changed into utter bewilderment when she saw the boy.

His hair was, if possible, darker than before and instead silky and straight, he was still remarkably pale but not so direly and corpse-like, he was a good head taller and now looked like he was five rather than three, his eyes were like ice, a blue that both pulled you in and froze you.

He looked uncannily like one Sirius Black, from his hair, to this eyebrows, to his ears, to his height. In fact, she could safely say that he looked _almost_ as like Sirius and he had James but neither his nose, eyes nor lips were that of Sirius'. He had Sirius' razor sharp jaw that seemed as if it could cut through mountains but his very high cheekbones were higher and sharper than Sirius' and clearly from his mother.

There was no doubt within her mind that this boy was not the son of Sirius Black, but she could not successfully guess his mother and it never did well to have any doubt at all.

" _pater eius,"_ she cast and watched, just as she suspected, the grinning face of Sirius Black at the time he was around twenty/twenty-one, the words: _Sirius Orion Black, born 3_ _rd_ _November 1959._

" _matrem suam,"_ she cast and observed as the picture of a platinum haired, ice eyed, rather beautiful, woman appeared, an earnest smile upon her lips of whom looked to be around twenty, the words: _Ceres Dione Malfoy, born 13_ _th_ _August 1961._

A large grin found its way forming upon Cassiopeia Amalthea Black's lips. Not only was this boy the product of a Malfoy and a Black but he was also to be the Black Heir, oh how her relatives would squabble over the boy, as would the Malfoys, but she would not give the boy up. For he represented a new era of Blacks, one that she intended to play a part within.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Black Heir**

 **Chapter 2:** _Of Names and Findings_

 **A/N should be doing revision but… I couldn't resist updating again! Especially when I'm going to be MIA for the next four days with loads of tests** **but anyways, I hope you enjoy your double update!**

Inside of his office at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry Dumbledore found himself pacing as all of his office's trinkets loudly blared at noises that only he understood what it meant.

Harry Potter, The-Boy-Who-Lived, the Wizarding World's hope, was gone from his home.

Running his hands through his beard in frustration he got out the list of first years due to come up this year and soon found himself in the P section, there was Parkinson, Patil but no Potter.

Dumbledore simply dreaded what this was to mean, the boy could be under a potion that hid his identity or worst, dead.

But what was the worst possible part of this scenario? The fact that the boy no longer resided at the Dursley's for that was to shape the boy into the saviour the wizarding world needed, the weapon _he_ needed.

Now all of that was gone; he simply must find Harry James Potter.

 _ **-THB-THB-THB-**_

The final spell Cassiopeia cast upon the boy was, _"identitatem,"_ causing the boys identity to be wrote above his head: _Corvus Polaris Black, born 31_ _st_ _July 1980; son of Ceres Dione Malfoy and Sirius Orion Black._

With a satisfied smile Cassiopeia turned her view to the now Corvus Black who was staring at the words in awe at all the relatives he had.

"Come, Corvus," Cassiopeia urged, passing the boy a cloak as she took one for herself, "we must register you at the ministry of magic with an official identification document."

Putting the cloak on, feeling unused to the weight of an extra layer, never before having a coat of nay time, as he followed her out of the door, thoughts brimming about what sort of life he'd have as Corvus Polaris Black, and where his parents were.

 _ **-THB-THB-THB-**_

Harry – or Corvus as he presumed he should start referring to himself as now- watched in awe and almost amusement as witched and wizards cowered away from his Aunt Cassie. Yes, the older woman did look very fearsome when he first met her but even in just a day of her care Corvus had observed her kind side.

Looking at the woman he couldn't help but be curious about the seventy or so year old woman that was delivering out death glares to all those surrounding them. Did she have children? Was she married? Cousins? He thought about asking but the Dursleys had always hit him when he asked questions – and that hurt.

So he continued to stroll through the ministry at Cassiopeia Black's side, small hand holding hers when it was offered, gripping onto her hand as if he was afraid she'd disappear. Which he was. For this bit of family was the best Christmas present he had ever recieved.

When they finally approached the desk they saw a rather bored looking man sitting upon the desk, when he saw them, he hardly batted an eye, though looked slightly intimidated by Cassiopeia's withering glares.

"I want an identification document done," demanded Cassiopeia, clearly annoyed at the desk person.

He raised an eyebrow as he looked at Corvus, "isn't he a bit old? They're meant to be done when they're three," the man stated in an annoyed tone.

"Unless you would like me to mention you're incompetence when I next meet the minister of magic then I suggest you get me it."

Rolling his eyes he headed further into his department, presumably to get the necessities for the identification document.

"Bet you the idiot is an Avery," Cassiopeia hissed out, a reference to her more than clear personal vendetta against their family, Corvus couldn't help but laugh slightly already having heard her talk of Thanton Avery's Potion Shop and her loathing of him.

The man came back with a blank piece of parchment and some official looking documents, "three drops of blood on the Identification document, the blank parchment, and then you can fill in the official documents."

"Thank you," Cassiopeia spoke icily before smirking at the man in front of her, "and what might your name be?"

He eyed her suspiciously but answered straight away as soon as she shot him her pointed look, "Harson Avery." 

And at that Corvus couldn't help but snicker slightly incurring the man's glare and looked up to see his Aunt Cassie's barely contained smile, "that will be all, Avery."

And with that, and after giving the two a final glare, Harson Avery made himself scarce.

Cassiopeia picked a pin out of the rather large bun upon her head and gently gestured for Corvus to give her his hand, of which it did trustfully and held it over the blank parchment, "I'm going to prick your finger a little to get it to work, it might hurt a little bit," Corvus nodded hesitantly and watched, wincing slightly as he felt it pierce the end of the finger before observing as three drops of blood landed upon the piece of parchment before she easily healed his injury.

He couldn't help but gape in awe, wondering if he'd ever get used to the sight of magic.

Suddenly, a bunch of writing came up upon the piece of paper, written in an elegant script that he wished one day he could write in.

 _Name: Corvus Polaris Black_

 _Date of Birth: 31_ _st_ _July 1980_

 _Place of Birth: South Hampton, England_

 _Parents: Sirius Orion Black and Ceres Dione Black nee Malfoy_

 _Aunts/Uncles: Regulus Arcturus Black, Lucius Abraxas Malfoy and Meissa Aurelia Malfoy_

 _Grandparents: Walburga Vega and Orion Castor Black; Abraxas Titus and Aurora Meissa Malfoy_

 _Great-Aunts/Uncles: Alphard Pollux Black, Cygnus Leo Black and Lucretia Melania Prewett_

 _Great Grandparents: Pollux Phineas and Irma Qualesta Black; Arcturus Sirius and Melania Rose Black; Brutus Lactus and Serpentine Lynx Malfoy; Mortis Maximillian and Meissa Dione Gaunt._

 _Great-Great Aunts/Uncles: Cassiopeia Amalthea Black, Marius Rigel Black, Dorea Elladora Potter, Lycoris Aries Black and Regulus Atlas Black_

Nodding in acceptance of his family tree, Cassiopeia began to fill out the youngest Black's paper work for him, knowing that all of the living family members upon that list would soon be notified (except Corvus' father, who was currently residing in Azkaban) of his existence.

 _ **-THB-THB-THB-**_

 _Dear Corvus Polaris Black,_

 _I cannot say how pleased I am to learn of your existence. Your great-grandmother and I have been on a long vacation in St. Raphael, France for the last couple of years but will be heading back to England to see you at your family introduction party that Pollux will be hosting, I do hope that you shall attend for Melania and I are most eager to meet our only great-grandson,_

 _Arcturus Sirius Black,_

 _Head of the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Black._

 _Dear Corvus Black,_

 _We could not believe it when we were informed that our lovely daughter Ceres had been married and had had a child for we knew neither fact but we are immensely pleased. We hope very much that you are most like your mother, of whom is missed everyday._

 _We will be seeing you at Pollux's house hopefully and shall bring your uncle and cousin along._

 _With love,_

 _Abraxas Titus Malfoy,_

 _Head of the Most Noble and Most Ancient House of Malfoy and_

 _Aurora Meissa Malfoy nee Gaunt,_

 _Head of the Most Ancient House of Gaunt._

 _Dear Corvus Polaris Black,_

 _I am glad to see that Sirius managed to do something good with his life and have a child with a woman of good breeding._

 _I will see you at Grimmauld Place for your family introduction party,_

 _Pollux Phineas Black._

As Corvus read over the cards he found himself quickly judging Pollux to be rather cold and cordial, Abraxas and Aurora rather warm and slightly less formal, noting how they were the only ones who wrote together and didn't use his middle name and Arcturus to be somewhere in the middle, genuine and pleased to know of his existence but formal none the less.

Cassiopeia skimmed over the letters, rolling her eyes at her brother Pollux's, before turning to Corvus, "we better start writing back then." 

At her words the boy went crimson, looking down. She regarded confusedly for a moment, wondering what had caused his sudden embarrassment.

"You don't know how to write, do you?" Cassiopeia inquired in the softest tone of voice she possessed.

Tears built in Corvus' ice eyes.

"Hey, it's okay," Cassiopeia awkwardly comforted, never having to have done this many times before as whenever she looked after a Black in the past they had all been drilled on containing their emotions, "I'll teach you, how does that seem? And by the time tomorrow ends I'll have you writing most words. How does that sound?"

He nodded hesitantly, though unbelievably as nobody could learn to write that quickly.

Cassiopeia offered him a small smile, "let's get practising then, we'll start with 'a'."

True to her word Cassiopeia got him writing by the end of the next day; even if the writing was nowhere near as fancy as hers or even as good as the average five or even four year olds should be but he had enough capability to compose a short letter.

Cassiopeia assured him that even if it wasn't neat it was cute (a word he'd never thought he would hear her say) and that Abraxas, Aurora and Melania would love it – perhaps even warm Arcturus' heart a little. Even though Cassiopeia did state that Irma and Pollux were a lost cause.

And with this new life, for the once Harry Potter now Corvus Black, came a little hope.


	3. Chapter 3

**Review Replies:**

 **Ariel Night:** thanks, I'm glad to know you enjoyed last chapter

 **KyuubiChild717:** wow, it's great to see somebody enjoying the book enough to have so many questions. To answer them: for Walburga, well you'll see this chapter; as for Dumbledore you'll find out this chapter too (sorry but you're going to have to ready and find out **;)** ); yes, Corvus still has Voldemort's soul inside of him/is a horcrux; no Aunt Cassie will not be dealing with the horcrux, at least not anytime soon, as no one (bar Regulus) knew of the horcruxes existence; as for Ceres Malfoy that will also be answered during this chapter along with how and why Corvus was born, but her and Sirius will be in next chapter; yes, Harry was adopted, which you'll find out more about in the next chapter and as for him being the Potter Heir, no he isn't, but there will be a Potter Heir … You'll get some hints as to whom in this chapter ;), if you look closely that is. I love how into the book you are getting and please feel free to ask as many questions as you want, I love seeing how much people are thinking into this book.

 **Grin like the Cheshire Cat:** Thank you for your support, I do hope you will enjoy this chapter as much as the other two.

 **PS. There will be A LOT of introductions in this chapter as Corvus meet families Black and Malfoy. Oh, and I became an Auntie Yesterday for the second time, shout out to Harry and Maverick 3**

 **The Black Heir**

 **Chapter 3:** _The White Sheep_

Walburga Black had never thought much of her eldest son. He was a trouble maker, a hooligan and a _Gryffindor_. Nor had she ever or will ever approve of him; or at least not like she had of her darling Regulus.

But she knew as well as any that the ancient line of Blacks was dying out; and her marauder of a son had been able to preserve it, thus she at least had an inkling of good will towards him. Or at least more so than Yesturday, especially as her new grandson was the son of a Black and a Malfoy, such lines were the most ancient in the entirety of Wizarding Britain, the Blacks were the purest and most ancient of the Wizarding _World._ And as a result Walburga was more than eager to get her hands on her grandson, to raise him as _her_ heir even if he had to pry him from Cassiopeia sunken in claws.

Wearing a dress that would have, perhaps, been fashionable in the early 20th century she climbed into the fireplace of the Romanian Home to which she had been living in on-and-off since Orion's death six years previously.

"Number 12 Grimmauld Place," her sharp voice declared and she disappeared with a swirl of green flames.

 _ **-THB-THB-THB-**_

 _ **31**_ _ **st**_ _ **December 1985**_

It was one hour until the party of his arrival was to take place at Grimmauld Place and the five-year-old Corvus Black found himself fidgeting under the very itchy, though mightily grand, wizarding robes that Cassiopeia had all but forced him into.

He sighed as he looked in the mirror, observing his own appearance. He watched as eyes that apparently mirrored his mother's, Ceres Dione Malfoy, stared back at him; wondering where she was now and saw a face that was apparently so similar to his father's looking back at him.

And in that moment the young boy felt terribly alone, for while he had his Aunt Cassie his parents were nowhere to be seen.

His thoughts were cut off by the calling of his Aunt, "come, Corvus, we mustn't be late."

And with that the heavily dressed Heir to the Black family tottered down upon his Great-Great Aunt's call.

 _ **-THB-THB-THB-**_

 _ **Grimmauld Place**_

Upon Corvus' arrival everybody was already there, from a family of platinum hair (a hair colour that much resembled the one his mother's image had, therefore he presumed it was Abraxas and Aurora's family) to a family of hair so dark it put the night sky to shame; a hair colour that he much possessed.

When he had rather ungracefully (much to Cassiopeia's ire) stumbled out of the floo all had gone silent for a moment; eyes of onyx, silver, stormy grey and even all the varied eye colours of the portraits were situated on him, causing him to shift rather uncomfortably until a rather fearsome looking woman approached him.

He found himself wondering if all women within the Black family were so foreboding.

"My name is Walburga Black," the said woman introduced rather stiffly. Looking at her he saw exactly where both him and his father had got their looks from, for despite being undoubtedly scary Walburga Black was beautiful, the only variance in her and him being the features he had gained from his mother and the fact that her hair was a mass of curls rather than wavy like his and his father's, he suspected she must be a very close relative, "and I am your grandmother. You may call me grandmother."

Being intimidated by the woman he was to call 'grandmother' he looked to his Aunt Cassie for support who motioned for him to do the protocol she had constantly reminded him of during his etiquette lessons that she had quickly enforced after the arrival of the letters.

He kissed Walburga's hand and stated, in a voice that he hoped didn't give away his slight fear, "I am overjoyed to meet you, grandmother."

She regarded him for a moment through narrowed eyes, as if she were sizing him up, before nodding curtly and slowly moving away. Corvus had a feeling that that was her sign of accepting him, she did not seem like a woman of great affection.

The next to come forward was a woman who also had dark hair, though it was a glossy black rather than the silky black of his grandmother's, and her eyes were more so a startling silver than stormy grey of which belonged to his father and grandmother. Despite this her eye shape, nose, lips and startlingly high cheekbones much resembled the image of Ceres that had appeared above his head upon Cassiopeia's tests.

Unlike his grandmother this woman offered him a much larger and warmer smile, "Hello, Corvus, I am your mother's mother. I am Aurora Malfoy nee Gaunt, but you may call me Nana. Granny and Grandmother make me sound too old," her last part made Corvus giggle slightly as it caused Walburga to roll her eyes and glare at the Head of the Ancient House of Gaunt.

This time Corvus felt himself truly smiling at the woman, not in the least part intimidated, as he repeated the protocol.

The man who stepped forward next had platinum blonde hair and eyes of ice, looking much more like his mother than his Nana though his nose was sharper and slightly longer than Aurora, Ceres and Corvus' more button noses; his eye shape was slightly smaller and narrowed than their wider, more almond ones; his lips thinner and cheekbones just as high yet less sharp, "you definatly lok like your father, though I see so much of Ceres within you… I am Abraxas Malfoy, you may call me grandad or grandfather, whichever you prefer." 

"It's nice to meet you, grandad," and with that, as custom, Corvus shook his hand, even if his much smaller hand felt slightly strange in the older wizard's much larger one.

"This is my son, your uncle, Lucius," Abraxas informed him, pointing to a man that was much like Corvus in the fact that he possessed his mother's eyes but other than that was all his father – in fact he was more like Abraxas than Corvus was Sirius and he couldn't help but think it was a shame that neither his mother nor uncle looked more like their mother, his nana, "his wife Narcissa, who is also ypur father's cousin," he pointed to a rather lovely looking older witch, even if her hair, a mix of platinum and black that he recognised must be dyed, made her look a bit like a raccoon, but the woman gave him a small smile that made him feel a little more confident, "and my their son, your cousin, Draco."

The youngest of them all was very much like Narcissa in facial structure and build but had his father (and the one that his mother and he had) exceptionally pale skin tone with the startling silver eyes that belonged to Aurora and Lucius and platinum hair that seemed a trademark amongst the Malfoys.

The boy, Draco, however did not look overly pleased to see Corvus, choosing to scowl at him as if he had broken his favourite toy making the young boy once more feel rather uncomfortable.

After greeting all of them and trying to pretend he could not see the death glares worthy of his Aunt Cassie that Draco was sending him he turned to the next members of the family.

"I am Pollux Black," the haughty man introduced, looking much as though everyone and everything here was beneath him; Corvus thought that his personality, and looks, much resembled Walburga's (whose name, he knew without even trying, that he would not be able to pronounce), "and I am Walburga's father, your great-grandfather. You may call be great-grandfather."

Next to him was the only woman with chocolate brown hair in the entire room, her eyes being of a peridot green, much like Draco, whilst Walburga had had her hair, eye colour, much of her personality, skin tone and build from her father it seemed her fearsome beauty was from her mother, "I am Irma Black nee Crabbe," she stated in the same stiff, and rather stuck up, voice that Walburga possessed, "and I am your great-grandmother and you can address me as such."

Kissing her hand and thanking her and Pollux for their hospitality, Aunt Cassie had informed him that Grimmauld Place was the residence of Irma and Pollux, he turned to the last remaining couple there.

The woman's smile was as kind as Abraxas and Aurora's, whereas Arcturus' was stiffer but he looked to be trying, much like Aunt Cassie did.

The woman's hair was a strawberry blonde that seemed to be greying, her features were welcoming except for her a sharp jaw that Corvus knew to be present upon himself and his father whereas the man had some resemblances but Corvus realised that these must be the parents of Orion Black wheras it seemed he had taken more after Walburga's side – though Arcturus did possess his hair colour and it was in waves rather than curls, which is where he presumed his father and he had inherited it from.

But, of course, there was a general overall resemblance, after all, Orion and Walburga had been second cousins.

"My name is Melania Black nee Macmillian," the friendly looking woman introduced, "I am also your great-grandmother through Orion, but you can call me Granny if you like."

Arcturus was silent for a moment, observing the boy before Melania nudged him, causing him to clear his throat, "I am Arcturus Black, your great-grandfather."

Melania gave her husband a smile before turning back as Corvus greeted them both.

That day he learnt a great deal about his new family. Melania, much to the disapproval of Cassiopeia, Pollux and Walburga (who he learnt rarely agreed on anything, preferring to turn the kitchen into a battle zone) was a Hufflepuff of whom used to tutor Arcturus in History of Magic, causing the two to eventually end up loving one another, much to the chargin of Arcturus' parents; he had also learnt that his father was a Gryffindor, something that had never happened in generations and was only not minded by Melania out of the Blacks; he had learnt that the truth behind Narcissa's raccoon hair-du was her attempt to fit into both families (not that she would tell Lucius that, who seemed less than fond of sentimental actions); and that one never wanted to get Irma Black, Walburga Black, Pollux Black and Aurora Malfoy into a fight. Such a thing had happened earlier that day.

Corvus could not even remember how it begun only to find himself hiding behind a rather too human-like plant.

" _ut interficiam,"_ Walburga cast at Aurora who easily shielded it, causing it to bounce off and head towards Melania who was attempting to get them all to stop.

Irma grinned maliciously as she joined the fight, shooting at her husband, Pollux, " _deformare!_ "

Pollux narrowed his eyes, _"Reducto!"_

" _Confringo!"_

" _constituent lustrantes!"_

" _Crucio!"_

" _Dolor!"_

"Stop!" Arcturus finally bellowed, "as the current head of the most ancient and most noble house of Black I _command_ you to stop."

Everybody stopped their fighting and received a lecture about what an impression they were making on Corvus, to which the boy could hardly hide his embarrassed face as Aurora, or nana as he now called her, apologised profusely whilst Walburga and Irma wore identical 'not my fault, apologising is beyond me' looks; Pollux's not dissimilar.

Corvus, Cassiopeia and all the current inhabitance of the house stayed the night – with Arcturus' promise that the New Year celebrations of tomorrow would bring with it a much better day.

But that wasn't Corvus' last conversation of the night.

Whilst he was admiring his room – the one of which had once belonged to his father and, unlike any other room in the entirety of the large house borderline mansion – was decorated entirely in red and gold with muggle world posters all upon the walls.

Before he got a chance to examine any further he heard a knock on his door and quickly travelled to open it only to come face to face with his grandad, Abraxas, who was offering the young boy a small, hesitant smile as he levitated what seemed like a very large canvas (that was currently covered up) behind him.

Corvus stared at his grandad for a moment, waiting for the man with his and his mother's eyes and hair, to begin to talk.

Eventually his grandad let out a long sigh, "Ceres was always my favourite child. We had had three. Meissa, Lucius and Ceres. Meissa was a squib of whom my father was quick to expel from the family, Aurora and I were given no choice for Brutus was Head of the Malfoy family. Lucius was four when Meissa was disowned at seven after Brutus made some inquires at Hogwarts, finding out she was a squib. I didn't want to feel the pain I had had when Meissa left again, so I distanced myself from Lucius," Corvus stayed silent as he listened to his grandad's story, watching the pain pool in his eyes.

"And by the time I realised how stupid I had been, how much I had probably pained Lucius by my absence he was six and growing up to be as cold and secluded at Brutus was, who died later that year. But Aurora was pregnant once more, and I decided that to this child I would try to be the best parent I possibly could to, as I'd already failed little Meissa and Lucius. Meissa. She had looked so much like Aurora," at seeing his grandad's tear filled eyes, a stray tear falling down the man's pale face Corvus found himself having to quell his own,

"and then your mother was born, named Ceres Dione for her eyes of ice, just like mine. And she grew and I had never been more proud, for where Lucius was cold and unreachable she was warm and welcoming. And I tried to be the best parent I could.

"but in the December of 1979, when she must have been pregnant with you, we got into a massive row, for I wanted her to join the side of the dark, they seemed so much like they were going to win, and I wanted her to be _safe_. I had raised her to be independent and independent she was, she fled to France after I said some things I really shouldn't have, that she wouldn't be able to protect the people she loved from _him_ if she wasn't with _him_ ; and she was desperate to protect you.

"and in the February of '81 she was dead, killed by Death Eaters. Killed by the people I pressured her to join, killed by the people I worked for; they said she defied _him_ , that they gave her three chances, and she defied them each and every time. So they killed her. And I had abandoned her so much so that she'd never even told me of her marriage, never even told me of her son," by the end of those words Corvus found the tears pouring out of his eyes, his mother was dead.

"Never have I been able to face the portrait I had created of her just three months before she fled, she would most likely not want to see me. But she'll want to see _you_ , Corvus."

Magically Corvus' grandad made the portrait fly to be stationed upon the top of his fireplace with a flick of a wand, and caused the cover to come flying off to display a simply stunning senery of a beautiful, towering marble house in the sunshine of September, majestic peacocks strolling casually around the grounds.

And with that Abraxas made him leave, "to call her, simply say her fully name." 

Once the door was closed Corvus stared in awe at the portrait, if Abraxas was telling the truth – to which Corvus knew no reason for his grandad to lie – then he would soon be able to talk to the mother that he so longed for. Whilst on the topic of parents he made a mental note to as her or Aunt Cassie of his father's whereabouts. He sincerely hoped he wasn't dead too.

Summoning all the courage and strength he had he called out, "Ceres Dione Malfoy," with the best pronunciation he could muster, when there was no reply he called out, "mummy?" feeling insecure as he awaited the woman's answer.

Not half a minute later a beautiful woman entered the portrait – platinum hair cascading down her back, eyes that rivalled the colour of a blue ice staring back at him, skin a stunning porcelain as the golden sun made it seem as if it were shining.

As she looked at him her eyes became wide, staring at him in something akin to disbelief, her eyes shining with the same insecurity – the same fear of being rejected – as Corvus, "Corvus?"


	4. Chapter 4

**The Black Heir**

 **Chapter 4:** _the tale of the ice and the dog_

 **Child of Dreams:** _yeah, Dumbledore will, but maybe he might just know ;) and as for your review on chapter 3, I'm glad to see you've caught on to why I included that_ _._

 **MarilynT:** _yes, I too love all the possibilities that come with the Black Family and how you can make them your own, and you'll find out about Sirius, I think by whom he is freed will surprise you._

 **Fae0306:** _thank you, everyone's love for this story keeps on motivating me to write… Even when I really should be revising ;)_

 **Grin like the Cheshire Cat:** _I know, my poor blondie_ _, I must say I have grown rather fond of him and thank you for all your support and, for you status as a continuous reviewer (I totally made that title up XD) I dedicate this chapter to you._

 **TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH-**

 _ **2**_ _ **nd**_ _ **January 1986**_

 _Dear Remus John Lupin,_

 _I regret to inform you of a matter of great urgency: Harry Potter is missing from his house in Surrey. Currently I find myself working on every possible aspect of his disappearance but I need help; I would much appreciate if you could do a little digging at Private Drive, see if any of the neighbours had seen anything suspicious._

 _With kind regards,_

 _Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore._

 _ **-TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH-**_

Eleanor Rothwell had always found herself feeling almost linked to magic – though the mother-of-two had still refused to believe it was real, rather believe herself simply drawn in by the mystery of it all.

But the lady at Number 8 Privet Drive knew that people did not simply vanish into thin air, it was more than a little unthinkable. And more than a little magical.

That's why the arrival of a rather peculiar man, strange-looking clothes ripped and scars that looked to have come from a rabid animal, had immediately set her on edge.

"Good evening, I am Officer Lupin and am investigating the disappearance of a young, black haired boy known as Harry Potter who lived at Number 4 Privet Drive with Petunia, Vernon and Dudley Dursley. May I come in?"

Eleanor found her eyes narrowing, this man seemed to be no Policeman but it was not a good move to deny him if she was; and she had her children to think of.

She nodded hesitantly, moving out of the way of the door, "please, come in," and thought she did rather well – considering the fact the twenty-six year old woman would have much rather thrown him out.

"Tea? Coffee? Would you like me to take your jacket?" The dark haired witch forced out, a seemingly sincere smile upon her lips.

"Thank you," 'Officer Lupin' thanked, handing her his jacket as he requested, "black coffee pleas-"

"MUMMY! BASH STOLE MY TOY DOLL!"

"SOFIA STOLE MY CAR!" 

"HE'S RIPPED HER HEAD OFF!"

"BARBIES LOOK UGLY ANYWAY!"

She sighed at her children's screeches, heading up the stairs to where her son and daughter, twins the rascals were, and just turned six, leaving Officer Lupin in peace for a moment.

Remus Lupin could hear the woman telling her children that she had a guest, and to play nicely before the chorus of 'sorry, mummy' came. Remus smiled despite himself, for a moment he could just imagine he was Hary, imagine James' son was safe and sound.

When the resident of Number 8, of whom Remus still did not know the same of, she strolled to join him at her living room table.

After a moment of awkward silence, Remus was not stupid and knew the woman had no desire for him to be here but he had to try every house, for James and Lily and Dumbledore, "so, what do you know of Harry Potter?"

Eleanor found herself frowning as she thought of the poor little boy, "in the same class and year as my children, I believe, Sebastian always used to mention how the boy had next to no friends; always bullied by that awful Dursley boy. Sofia claimed he's been to school with bruises before, said the teachers didn't even question him, all the teachers think the boy is a delinquent apparently."

Trying to ignore the surge of anger he felt towards the Dursleys, the teachers and even Dumbledore himself at the scenario that Harry had to put up with Remus began to question the woman further.

"On Christmas Eve, did you see anything strange? Anything out of the ordinary?"

Remus observed as the woman clearly hesitated, scanning his face as if to decide whether or not he was to be trusted. After a moment of silence she began her reply,

"Yes, it was more than a bit strange," she stated, her mouth curving down into a frown, "there was this woman, she must have been at least late sixties early seventies, who took hold of a young boy who seemed to have been bleeding, and they simply disappeared, out of thin air."

Remus' thoughts were whirl winding within his head, but quickly quelled the storm enough to get out a pen and paper, "can you describe this woman for me, please?"

Eleanor nodded, "yes, she looked rather strange actually, her hair – despite her age – was darker than any other hair I'd ever seen, and she was… Oh, yes, I remember. She was wearing a violet cloak, it complemented her extremely strange violet eyes."

Remus Lupin paled considerably at her ending words. Violet eyes. It was a very, very rare eye colour that Remus had only seen or heard of before in the Black family and even then it was still rare, the only ones in possession of that eye colour on the current generation being Bellatrix LeStrange nee Black, but it couldn't have been her as she was rotting in Azkaban, and also Cassiopeia Black. The most formidable witch of her age, of any age in fact.

"Are you alright, Officer Lupin?" Eleanor found herself questioning, even if she wasn't particularly trusting of the man it didn't mean that she did not care for his welfare."

He seemed to snap out of his thoughts at her words, "I am quite alright, Mrs…"

"Rothwell, Eleanor Rothwell but it is Miss, Officer Lupin," She stated as she took a sip of her tea.

He raised an eyebrow and she immediately knew what he was thinking, about being umarried with children. At least he did not voice it as so many other rude people did, "were you ever married, Miss. Rothwell? If you don't mind me asking."

She laughed lightly, as if she were torn between amusement and bitterness, "I was once, by accident however. I was in Vegas in the May of '79 and had far too much to drink, ended up marrying some rather fetching man, who by his hangover in the morning, was completely wasted too. He left at the speed of the cheetah the next, morning. Neither of us knew that the wedding night created those two little rascals up there."

Remus smiled at her fond tone when referring to her children, "funnily enough I was in Vegas the May of '79 too, bachelor party."

Eleanor laughed lightly at the strange coincidence, "it's a small world, Officer Lupin."

It was then that she heard the pitter patter of her children's feet on the stairs and watched as he gaped at the two.

He couldn't possibly think _he_ was the father for the man she married had known of what had transpired, if the _'sorry'_ note had anything to do with things; and more so was the fact that neither remotely resembled him.

"They look just like," he stared between them, causing the two six-year-olds to look up at him in complete confusion, "never mind, I really must go. Thank you for the coffee, Miss. Rothwell."

And before she could utter an inquiry the man was gone, leaving his jacket featuring both his wand and portkey behind.

 _ **-TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH-**_

No matter how hard Corvus tried he simply could not tear his eyes away from the portrait of his mother, of the family he had so dearly longed for.

They seemed to stare at one another for several moments – blue upon blue before Corvus couldn't stop the questions from flowing from his mouth.

"How did you die? Why was I given away? How did you and dad end up together, apparently nobody knew you were married? Did you-"

Ceres put her hand up, making his questions come to a sudden stop as she prepared to tell her story.

"I a fifth year Slytherin when I first met your dad," she began, a smile forming upon her rosy lips as she remembered, "it was the October of '76 when a duelling club had been announced. I absolutely loved duelling and decided to go along, and so had your father and his friends.

"We got put into pairs, I fought Hayden Mulciber then Thantos Avery then Luca Bell then Xeno Lovegood then Petunia Parkinson and beat them all easily, Carina Nott was much harder to beat but I did and many more; finally it was the last two standing. Sirius and I.

"We fought continuously for almost fifteen minutes, but while he was strong and new many, many powerful spells I was quick and agile meaning I did not always need to use my energy on a shield and knew how to put more power into my spells. And I ended up winning.

"I went up to him, shook his hand and gave him feedback. I guess my kind gesture piped his interest and we, to everyone's disbelief, became great friends and fast, though this friendship didn't half get me into trouble for pranks and mayhem," Ceres' smile gave away the fact that getting into trouble with Sirius Black was a fond memory, "he made me believe in myself, he challenged me in everything I believed in and I changed his views on Slytherins and so much more; we brought out the best in each other.

"He was out of school a year before me and in that year we lost our friendship, my parents were trying to throw me into the war on the Dark Lord's side and he was in the Order of the Phoenix, but not long after I graduated my father decided it was time for me to receive my Death Eater mark, the Dark Lord would be coming to our house the next day. That was in the August of '79.

"So, that night, I ran to the only place I knew would be safe, to Sirius' apartment. He was shocked to see me but understood at my story and I stayed there for six months, and in that time we grew to love one another more than we could have ever hoped to have loved anyone," a frown began to form on Corvus' mother's face and he knew what came next would not be nice to hear, "so we eloped, knowing that one of us could die at any time and knowing we wanted to spend what time we had left together,

"and everything was fine until Lucius came and dragged me back to our home at Malfoy Manor and I had a massive argument with father, it was the same day I had found out I was expecting you. He said if I were not to join then the Dark Lord would hunt me and kill me, for the bastard wished to have the full Malfoy backing behind him – his alliance would seem weak if so much as one was not joined and he did not want a repetition of the Blacks.

"So I ran away to keep you safe, I couldn't go back, not when he was hunting me down and my first and only priority was you, I-I even had to leave Sirius behind.

"I hid out in St. Raphael in France, and never left except for once to South Hampton in search of a friend of mine excellent in defence runes that I needed to protect us and, when you came early, you were born there before heading back to France. But they found me. I only had enough time to hide you before twenty of them swarmed. And before long, and only after Bellatrix had had her fun, I was dead," Ceres looked down at her son, tears in her eyes in knowing she would never _truly_ see him grow up, "I don't know how to Potter's got you but I assume they found you and decided to take you in, you'd have to ask one of their portraits.

"But I am so sorry for not being here for you, for not being a mother you can grow up alongside but know that I will _always_ be proud of you, my little crow."

Corvus felt the tears pooling in his eyes and longed for nothing more than to hug her but knew he could not, he hastily wiped his eyes knowing it would only make her feel worse; and he hated to see her sad.

"I love you, mummy," his voice sounded so hesitant, so scared as if she would not return his love but any spectator could see the clear love in her eyes as she stated,

"I love you too."

 _ **-TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH-**_

 _Dear Professor Dumbledore,_

 _I know you are most eager to hear my news upon the situation regarding Harry's disappearance and I have found out some most disturbing news from the lady of number 8 Privet Drive, Eleanor Rothwell._

 _On Christmas Eve a woman, described to have had extremely dark hair with violet eyes and to have been approximated to have been around her late sixties to early seventies – to my deepest regret I must state that it sounds rather like Cassiopeia Black – and seems to have apperated with an injured boy._

 _I do believe the next course of action should be to confront Miss. Black, please mail me back with your thoughts._

 _Sincerely,_

 _R. J. Lupin_

After reading the letter Dumbledore's office looked as if a bomb had hit it, trinkets exploded and the frustrated man with his head lying upon the table, considering what his next move was to be after so much had been ruined.

It was impossible for them not to have found Harry Potter to be Corvus Black and knew that as soon as they found out that he had been the one to disguise the boy and give him to the Potters then they would be out for blood, and the Blacks were never to be underestimated.

And Merlin forbid if they were able to find out the truth about Eleanor Rothwell and her brats.

 _Moves and counter-moves,_ Dumbledore reminded himself, knowing his first course of action would be to erase the threat of the Rothwells for the Black-Malfoys would be a lot more formidable if they found out about his meddling upon their part as well, no, there were only so many battles he could fight.

And it was all for the Greater Good.

 **Who do you think the Rothwells are? Should I change things up and make Draco permanently a brat or a friend of Corvus'? What** _ **is**_ **Dumbledore up to? What house will Corvus be in?**

 **Tell me what you think in the reviews as well as your Hogwarts and Ilvermorny Houses (I'm a Slytherin and Pukwudgie** **).**

 **PS sorry for all the speech but you guys needed to know Ceres and Sirius' story**


	5. Chapter 5

**Review Replies:**

 **(I started last chapter right after chapter 3 so I will be replying to a few comments from then that I missed out on chapter 4)**

 **KyuubiChild717:** _for now, I'm actually still unsure on how I want him to end up being but I guess I'll go on your guys' opinions and where my writing takes me, he could easily go either way_ _._

 **Mizzrazz72:** _I answered that question in the last chapter but for anyone who is still a bit confused: Corvus was given to the Potter's under a disguise (as Dumbledore knew James would never take the boy in if they knew he was Sirius' as James would want Sirius to have his son and Dumbles wanted to keep him away from the Blacks) and then, after Lily and James agreed to take him in the potion was administered. Someone, however, was in on it but you'll find that out later._

 **AliVader24:** _I'm glad to know you like it and love to see you thinking through all the possibilities and as for your first question, well, that will be answered this chapter and I don't think you'll expect it at all…_

 **Mew'z:** _Yes I see why you want them to be friends and I am tempted too I just thought I'd ask you lot as they become friends in so many books that I didn't know whether I should do something more original_ _and that's cool, I think Ravenclaw is great, I love their common room with the riddles._

 **TheGirlWhoSawImagination:** _YESSS! You are my new favourite person! You got it right, I didn't think anyone would guess it! (Don't read her review unless you want spoilers guys_ _) and I'm glad to know that my fellow housemates in both schools is enjoying the story._

 **Style1234:** _Interesting_ _, are you a Ravenclaw?_

 _(_ _sorry guys I know I over use the smiley face *insert laughy emoji here*… Nah, I'm just going to keep my faces_ __ _)_

 **PS. I hope you like the plot twist – I've never seen anything like it ;)**

 **The Black Heir**

 **Chapter 5:** _Meissa_

 **7** **th** **January 1986**

Eleanor sighed heavily as she cleaned up the mess that Sofia had made this morning, her daughter had wanted to go to the park but it was her bedtime so Eleanor had put her foot down, only for every single glass in the entire kitchen to explode in her daughter's fury.

She supposed she got her temper from her, as had Sebastian (who they affectionately called 'Bash'), who witnessed Piers Pokiss bullying a young girl in the year bellow them and, the next thing any student knew, his hair was black and white and he could only 'moo' as his way of speaking; right after Bash had called him a 'cow'.

By now she had grown used to these strange occurrences and attempted to trick her mind into believing it was all just coincidences, but now she could no longer tell herself such lies, not after meeting the suspicious man nor seeing the 'disappearing duo' as Bash had dubbed them who has – as usual – been listening in whilst ripping up Sofia's favourite Barbie (who got revenge in a most peculiar way of covering his bedroom in cabbages).

She walked into the hallway to see if there was any more glass there only to notice a coat that belonged to none of her family lying on the banister.

The strange Officer Lupin's rather shabby coat, she recognised. As she looked at it she couldn't help but feel intrigued, maybe, just maybe, he had left something in the pockets that could inform her of the truth behind all of the strange things going on.

Curiously she reached into the pocket cautiously – if the man was like the old woman then anything could happen if she touched the stuff in his pocket! – before she felt a body stumble into hers, knocking her hand in further to grip what felt like a woolly sock.

Then the world started spinning, she looked to Sofia, who had been the one to stumble into her, and saw her fearful face, looking up she saw Sebastian sprinting to her, he managed to grab onto Sofia right as the three disappeared from Number 8 Privet Drive.

And not five seconds later, their entire house exploded; the Wizard behind the explosion thinking his work was done and they were killed instantly apperated away – thinking their deaths were for the Greater Good.

 _ **THB-THB-THB-THB**_

When the world finally stopped spinning the mother and children found themselves in a crowded alley, people hustling and bustling in vibrant colours going towards strangely named shops passed by them – paying their sudden appearance no mind.

Eyebrows furrowed the dark haired girl inquired, "where are we mummy? What's going on?"

Sebastian looked both lost and scared as he gripped onto Eleanor's left, Sofia sticking close to her right, "I don't know," Eleanor admitted softly as she scanned the place that looked like some type of shopping centre.

Finally her eyes landed on a rather strange looking but majestic marble building at the end of the alley that was labelled _'Gringotts Bank'_ and thought they could help, she was sure that the building would have some sort of receptionist that she could ask for directions back to Surrey.

"Let's head up to that marble building," she told her children, grabbing onto their little hands as they all travelled towards the said building.

On the way to the bank Eleanor Rothwell couldn't help but gape as people wearing things like cloaks and carrying owls and toads walked past as well as one shops that's words _moved_ ; but the most shocking part of all was the fact that this all seemed so familiar to her.

As she finally entered the bank, slightly scared at the words inscribed on the entry way, she heard the twins gulp as they travelled in.

The minute they stepped in they were greeted by what seemed to be an elf. Bash let out something that resembled an owls screech, Sofia's mouth hung open and Eleanor found herself feeling rather faint as she looked at the creature in shock.

"What are you?" Sofia questioned rather boldly as… it stared at them in utter bewilderment.

The thing raised an eyebrow which caused Bash to hide behind her legs, "haven't you ever seen a goblin before."

Eleanor could feel Bash shaking his own head against her leg and she felt herself shaking hers too as she brought up her hand and pinched herself, the goblin quickly ran out of the room, leaving the trio's eyes wandering after him.

Once he left the room Eleanor simply stared at the door he left through whilst Bash and Sofia shared a look of shock and fear.

Not a minute later he came back with another, holding three parchments, "three drops of blood from all of you on each different bit of parchment."

"Why?" Inquired Sofia looking taken aback, any fear taken away by confusion.

"To find out who you are," at their hesitance the goblin sighed, swiftly grabbing Eleanor's hand and, before she could protest, pricking her finger and squeezing it, getting three drops of blood upon the parchment, after which the woman rather angrily tore her hand from his grip.

"What on earth was that f-"

Her words were stopped but utter amazement as words began to write themselves onto the page, not even noticing Sofia and Bash glaring at the goblin on her behalf.

After reading it quickly the goblin looked rather shocked at seeing the words upon the parchment and muttering something about alerting names that she thought were rather strange and handing the parchment to her.

Staring down at it she read.

 _Name: Meissa Aurelia Potter nee Malfoy_

 _Date of Birth: August 1_ _st_ _1953_

 _Place of Birth: Wiltshire, England_

 _Spouse: James Fleamont Potter_

 _Date of Marriage: May 14_ _th_ _1979_

 _Issue: Sebastian Tiberius Potter and Sofia Florentina Potter_

 _Parents: Abraxas Titus Malfoy and Aurora Meissa Malfoy nee Gaunt_

 _Siblings: Lucius Abraxas Malfoy and Ceres Dione Black nee Malfoy_

 _Nephews/Neices: Draco Lucius Malfoy and Corvus Polaris Black_

 _Grandparents: Brutus Lactus and Serpentine Lynx Malfoy; Mortis Maximillian and Meissa Dione Gaunt_

 _Great-Aunts/Uncles: Merope Merilyn Gaunt and Morfin Manderson Gaunt_

 _Great-Grandparents: Lactus Armand and Iphigenia Aliana Malfoy; Julian Louis and Emeraude Isabelle Rosier; Marvolo Morgan and Avis Eliza Gaunt; Dione Selene and Elijah Julius Peverell_

 _Great-Great Aunts/Uncles: Titus Maxus Malfoy, Lucantors Albert Selwyn, Jacques Adrien Rosier and Colette Veronique Rosier._

 _Notes: squib, disowned by former Lord Brutus Lactus Malfoy._

"And to think," the goblin stated with a more than devilish grin that made the black, messy haired boy and glossy, wavy black haired girl as well as their silver-eyed mother rather uneasy, "we had thought the Potters had died out."

"He left me divorce papers, we divorced, he was off to marry someone else," Eleanor – or she supposed her real name should be 'Meissa' –defended as she read 'spouse' for the fourth time, never having known the man's name.

"Ah," the goblin stated looking as if he were glad to know something that she didn't (and he was, he thought Wizards and Witches should learn to respect the goblin race more and stop calling them Half-Breeds!), "where did you two marry."

She scanned her brain for a moment, " _Chapel of the Children of Hecate_ in Las Vegas."

"Don't you know your History, Mrs. Potter," Eleanor/Meissa winced as he called her that, "that is the goddess of magic, you had a wizarding marriage ceremony, but you only married the muggle way." 

"Muggles? Magic?" She muttered rather faintly.

The goblin, Sabergook, smirked, "don't you remember anything, Mrs. Potter?"

And with that Eleanor Rothwell or Meissa Potter or whatever she supposed people were calling her nowadays fainted – her children yelling out her name as he goblin withheld his chuckle of amusement.

 _ **-TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH-**_

At this point in time, Corvus Polaris Black was considering getting his name changed to 'Corvus the Slave', all thanks to his Aunt Cassie.

She had decided that they would learn Wizarding etiquette and laws this year, the theory of magic next year before starting on any practical spells (of which he was most disappointed about, he was looking forward to being able to get back at Aunt Cassie by doing all sorts of pranks that his mum had told him about, much to Aunt Cassie's ire).

That is why he was currently doing everything Aunt Cassie asked him to do – even scrubbing down her more than smelly feet! – all with a book on his head.

"Posture!" She yelled at him as the book almost slipped off of his head as he crouched down whilst rearranging her bookshelf for her, from A to Z in a different section for each subject.

Corvus scowled.

"Facial expressions," she barked out, "Blacks keep a mask of indifference!"

Forcing his expression to become neutral he continued to sort the books.

In just two weeks Corvus began to feel more at home here than he ever had before, regularly visiting his grandad and nana at Malfoy Manor where his grandad had promised to get him a broom and teach him how to fly and at his great-grandparents (Arcturus and Melania)'s _maison d'noire_ in France where Melania made him the most delicious cakes he had ever tasted.

His great-grandparents (Pollux and Irma) as well as grandmother Walburga were not nearly as warm but were very amusing – even if it does seem more than a little bit like life and death when Irma and his great-uncle Cygnus and his wife, Druella, end up having a massive battle across the dining room table; Walburga cackling like a mad woman as she sends spells in all direction, not exactly on either team.

And he had grown more than a little fond of his Aunt Cassie, the old, stern seeming woman seemed to care for him too; offering him rare little smiles that he had yet to see her send at any other.

"Alright," Cassiopeia stated, her tone showing her dismissal of her great-great nephew, "you are finished for today… Well done, Corvus."

Corvus offered her the biggest smile he could muster, after all, he still was feeling rather annoyed at all the things she'd made him do today (and though he would never admit it nor tell a soul, rather reminded of how he was treated at the Dursley's, though he couldn't blame her because he hadn't told her all the things they'd done to him).

He swiftly made his way to the floo, a large grin upon his face as he thought of seeing his grandad and nana again, and yelled out, "Malfoy Manor!"

 _ **TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH**_

Corvus and Abraxas were both standing by the Quidditch Field, a large grin on Corvus' face as he admired his new broom.

"Now, don't worry I don't expect you to be brilliant on your first go," Abraxas informed his grandson, "neither Lucius nor Draco were very good to begin with-"

But Abraxas never got the chance to finish hi words as his grandson quickly took off high into the sky with a skill as if he had been doing it for years as he sped past the goal posts whilst doing loops.

Normally, despite his pride at seeing him fly so well, Abraxas would have reprimanded him of manners and waiting until a person had finished talking but the way he grinned as the wind flew threw his hair, the way he laughed at the freedom of it all – it was all so Ceres.

And in that moment Abraxas found himself shaking his head to try and quell the tears. Lucius was cold and emotionless towards him; Ceres was killed in cold blood by the followers of the man he had followed and Meissa could be dead or alive he had no clue for he had let her be taken from him.

Corvus was all he had left of Ceres, Draco he tried so hard with to make sure he didn't grow up to be like Lucius – they were all he had of his children.

"Come on grandad!" Corvus yelled down to him with a grin and Abraxas flew up to his grandson and began to race, not wishing to waste a precious second of their time together for he knew all too well how quick that time could be taken away.

After an hour and a half of mucking around and having fun the duo headed into the manor and into the hallway where Aurora sat, tears pouring down her face and onto a letter she was holding.

Abraxas rushed over to her, quick to inquire as to what was wrong. Aurora's watery silver-eyes turned to look into his blue ones.

"They've found her, Abraxas, they've found Meissa."

It wasn't five minutes later that a crying Aurora, shocked Abraxas and bewildered Corvus headed through the floo to come face to face with a family of three.

The boy had messy black hair that resembled a bird's nest with bright silver eyes shining, he was as pale as his mother and Corvus himself and was perhaps an inch or two shorter than Corvus.

The girl had dark, glossy hair like Aurora and hazel eyes, she was slightly tan unlike her brother she was a good four inches shorter than Corvus.

And lastly was the woman, her dark, glossy hair resembled her daughter's and bright, silvery eyes she shared with her son, her skin was a creamy pale and was of a medium, perhaps a bit on the tall side, height. She was very similar to Aurora in looks, but with the classic Malfoy high cheekbones (which both of her children had) and her nose slightly pointed (like her sons's).

Aurora ran to the woman who tensed slightly before hesitantly hugging the woman whilst Abraxas questioned,

"Meissa?" In disbelief causing the woman to nod and he joined the hug, which was most unproper for their status but Abraxas was more than happy to pass it off under these circumstances.

Corvus, however, remained awkwardly staring at the other two children, with a look that most resembled his grandmother Walburga's 'I'm sizing you up' look' and Sebastian, too, seemed to be scanning him in a most Abraxas Malfoy manner.

Sofia rolled her eyes at the two, "I'm Sofia Rothwell… Though apparently it's Potter now, who are you?"

Normally, after all of Aunt Cassie's teaching on wizarding etiquette, he would kiss the back of her hand but he had a feeling she wouldn't appreciate that at this present point in time so, instead, offered her a hand to shake, "I'm Corvus Black, your cousin," at her raised eyebrows he further elaborated, "your mother's sister was my mother."

"Was?" Questioned Sebastian, finally joining in the conversation.

"Was," Corvus confirmed, feeling rather sad every time he had to explain it, confirming to himself over and over again that he'd never have a living, breathing mother; he had her portrait, but it simply wasn't the same no matter how much he enjoyed talking to it, "she died in the February of 1981."

"I'm sorry," both of them said in unison, making Corvus smile a little at their 'twin unison'.

"Well, I'm Sebastian Rot- Potter and I think we're going to be great friends," the boy decided, attempting to cheer Corvus up by shooting him a cheeky grin.

Deciding they were nice and genuine Corvus looked at them both, "I think we all will be."

 _ **TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH**_

 _Dear Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore,_

 _We are writing to you to inform you that you will no longer be Guardian of the Potter Vaults as the Heir has been found and his regent will be the Lady Potter until he becomes of age,_

 _Ragnok,_

 _King of the Goblins._

With a scream of anger magic swirled out of Albus Dumbledore – further trashing his already ruined office.

They had found out Meissa Potter nee Malfoy was Eleanor Rothwell and now Sebastian would be the Potter Heir and would clearly side with his families ideals.

He had lost the Potter money and the Potter alliance, and now the Malfoy-Black-Potter faction was growing even stronger.

His last attempt to kill them didn't work so he needed to think of another approach.

He would need an insider to lure the boys to his cause, if he could get his hands on Sebastian Potter or Corvus Black or even Sofia Potter or Draco Malfoy he would be one step further towards his pan for the Greater Good.

Yes, his first move would be to secure an insider.

And his second, well, he couldn't have people managing to find out that Sirius Black was innocent. No, the man would have to be killed.

The Dementor's kiss would do the trick.

 **What do you think? Surprised at the parentage? It's a twist that is going to play quite a big part in the whole light-vs-dark war. Anyways feel free to give me your feedback I love to read it**

 **What's your patronus? (on Pottermore mines a Doe but personality wise I think I'm a better fox ;))**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: unmarried witches are referred to as 'Madam'**

 **Married are referred to as 'Mrs' if they are not married to anyone of title or 'Lady' if married to a Lord**

 **Witches who have an heir ring are 'Heiress'**

 **Witches who have a Lord ring are 'Lady'**

 **Untitled wizards are referred to as 'Mister'**

 **Wizards with an heir ring are 'Heir'**

 **Wizards with a lord ring are 'Lord'**

 **Review Replies:**

 **Geekymom:** _thank you_ _I'm glad to hear that you are enjoying it._

 **Grin like the Cheshire Cat:** _. Yeah, I hoped you liked the twist though, I couldn'y just have James' line be wiped out – it'd break my poor little heart._

 **Crankypants16:** _I know you're all eager to see Sirius free and this chapter will start the beginning of the process ;)_

 **TheGirlWhoSawImagination:** _Yup, totally agree though I've got to admit I was a little unsure of how Sofia's role would play out at first but I've got lots of ideas now and I do believe you are rather accurate with your hypothesis', next time I'm doing a plot twist I'll have to make it much harder for you to guess XD… As for your last two questions you'll have to wait and see…_

 **MarilynT:** _yes it does ;)_

 **Child of Dreams:** _that's awesome! Is that a Pottermore Patronus or the one you think you fit the most?_

 **Eldersprig:** _Yes, Voldemort will be in this book and I know, I totally agree XD, my poor little Crow he's got two powerful Lords after him! Don't worry, whilst Dumbledore is motivated in getting money it is not his main aim; his aim is power, that's why he wanted control of the Potters and wanted Corvus._

 **MAKE SURE TO CHECK OUT THE SPIN OFF IF YOU LIKE, IT'S ABOUT HOW SIRIUS AND CERES FIRST MET!**

 **The Black Heir**

 **Chapter 6:** _the middle line_

 **January 10** **th** **1986**

 _HARRY POTTER MISSING; NEW POTTER HEIR!_

 _An anonymous tipper has disclosed to us that Harry James Potter, the saviour of the Wizarding World has gone missing from his home in Surrey! It is yet to be discovered if it was kidnapping, if he went voluntarily or if our saviour is deceased but Aurors who travelled to the Surrey home has confirmed his vacancy._

 _However, that does not mean the Potter line has ended. During his bachelor party deceased Lord James Potter had drunkenly married squib Meissa Malfoy and sired twins before he left her to 'marry' Lily Evans._

 _Their two children, Sofia Florentina Potter and Sebastian Tiberius Potter were born on January 1_ _st_ _1980 and are six years of age; once Sebastian reaches the age of fourteen the soon-to-be Potter Heir (a title that is not normally claimed until one's seventh birthday) will take up his title as Lord Potter._

 _The dowager Lady Potter, Madam Sofia and Mister Sebastian all currently reside at Malfoy Manor with the dowager Lady Meissa Potter's parents, Lord Abraxas Malfoy and Lady Aurora (Malfoy) Gaunt, as well as with Heir Lucius Malfoy and his wife Madam Narcissa Black along with their son Mister Draco Malfoy and the son of Ceres Black nee Malfoy and Mister Sirius Black: Mister Corvus Black._

 _Turn to page 4 for the life story of former Lord James Fleamont Potter_

 _Turn to page 6 for the life story of dowager Lady Meissa Auriela Potter nee Malfoy_

 _Turn to page 8 for Malfoy Family History_

 _Turn to page 11 for Potter Family History_

 _Turn to page 14 for the mystery of Mister Corvus Polaris Black_

 _Turn to page 16 for Lords, Ladies and Heirs_

 _Turn to page 20 for the incarceration and disownment of Mister Sirius Black_

 _Turn to page 23 for the disappearance of Harry Potter_

 **February 3** **rd** **1986**

Almost a month had passed since Meissa, Bash and Sofia had been found and all were currently residing at Malfoy Manor; 'Dumbledore, it's all Dumbledore, old coot' Corvus' Aunt Cassie had declared. Though that was merely a suspicion for there were as many friends as there were enemies of the families of Malfoy and Black, even Potter.

As it turned out Bash and Corvus were quick to become great friends, Corvus was friends with Sofia too but the outgoing girl preferred to explore outside of the manor (something that had gotten her into trouble more times than he could count and something that reminded many of the members of the families who had known James Potter greatly of him).

However Sofia wasn't the only one with a mischievous streak. Sebastian was quick to show Corvus all the ways of muggle pranking and the two boys drove their grandad and Corvus' Aunt Cassie up the wall when they were together, laugher filling the air as they left.

Draco merely scowled at the two as he walked past; refuting all of Bash's attempts to befriend him. The platinum haired boy was most unappreciative of Bash's attempts but both Corvus and Bash had decided it was time that the Malfoy boy had some friends.

Not that they were surprised as to why he didn't have any.

Today was a special day for the mischievous duo as they were to claim their Heirships.

With the life attempt on the last remaining Potter heirs and Cassiopeia's paranoia about Dumbledore as of recently they had decided to give them their Heir rings early as the normal age was seven.

As they were getting ready to go to Gringotts they could hear the adults still discussing what the Daily Profit's paper had been on almost a month ago, none of the adults had let any of the children so much as glance at the paper but it was clear that whatever was on it nobody in the family was at all pleased to see.

When they headed downstairs Meissa, Abraxas and Aunt Cassie had been the ones decided on to escort them to collect their rings – even if grandmother Walburga had thrown a fit over the arrangement.

"Come on," Abraxas urged as Sofia joined them, insisting that she couldn't be holed up in the manor for a moment longer, "now the story is in the papers you lot will receive a lot of attention.

While Corvus had most defiantly adapted to his new life within the past month and a half he was still not fully confident with lots of attention on him – after all, the attention that he had obtained whilst living at number Privet Drive was nothing to be bragged about; he was seen as as a mere delinquent to be looked down upon.

When Abraxas inquired as to who wanted to go first Sofia was quick to volunteer herself earning a chuckle from their nana and a, "she'll be in Gryffindor that one."

"You say that like it's a good thing, Aurora," Aunt Cassie had complained with a frown. Aurora shrugged,

"My bestfriend was a Gryffindor at Hogwarts and was one of kindest and bravest people I knew."

"Yes," Aunt Cassie had muttered as she had approached the fire place to head directly after Sofia to make sure she was there and in the right place, "that is quite their problem."

Grinning amusedly at the older women's argument Bash followed through after Aunt Cassie, followed by Meissa who was then followed by Corvus and, finally, Abraxas.

 _ **TBH-TBH-TBH**_

When the ensemble had arrived at Gringotts they were in a private room where in which a goblin – Fangnog – greeted them and called in two goblinds, holding out ring boxes, presenting them to the two boys.

"Are these the Heir rings to Potter and Black?" Abraxas checked, earning a nod from the goblin in confirmation. Normally presenting the rings would also require the Lord of the Houses in question to be present but James Potter had died in '81 and the Black Lord, Arcturus Black, had a sever bout of Dragon Pox at the current point in time thus Meissa represented the Potters and Cassiopeia the Blacks.

The goblin handed the Potter box to Meissa and the Black box to Cassiopeia, both opened the boxes (Abraxas had had to teach Meissa the protocol beforehand as they were still searching for a way to retrieve the eldest Malfoy's memories), presenting the ring to either Heir.

Corvus could see clearly that the Black and Potter rings quite contrasted one another; Corvus' was platinum with a beautiful, glimmering onyx stone in the centre, upon the band was the writing: _tonjours pur_ which he had been told translates from the French words into the English _always pure_.

Meanwhile, from what he could see of the Potter one, it was a shining gold with rubies encrusted all around it, though he could not read any mottos from here.

As Corvus slid it onto his finger he felt a burning where his scar was, as if someone was fighting it before he let out a ear-splitting scream and fell to the floor.

 _ **TBH-TBH-TBH**_

" _I can make animals do what I want without training them, I can make bad things happen to people who are mean to me – if I want."_

" _I can talk to snakes too, they whisper things, is that normal for someone like me?"_

" _Tom Marvolo Riddle."_

" _I am the Heir of Slytherin."_

" _I came across a rather rare piece of magic… A horcrux."_

" _AVADA KEDAVRA!"_

" _To split your soul seven times."_

" _AHHH!"_

" _Those born under the potion of Amortentia, they can never love."_

" _Rise, my Knights of Walpurgis!"_

" _I am Lord Voldemort."_

" _We shall rid the world of any impurities. You, my army, shall be the Death Eaters."_

" _Kill the Potters, the prophecy must not come true, and the Longbottoms for good measure."_

" _Move away silly girl!"_

" _AVADA KEDAVRA!"_

" _I cannot be killed."_

Corvus woke up with a start within some sort of a hospital, a goblin hospital he assumed when he saw the goblins all running around doing various jobs.

When he looked to his left he saw Abraxas staring at him in utter relief, looking as if he hadn't slept in several days.

"Why did I blackout? Did the ring not accept me?" Corvus questioned the last part worriedly, knowing what a shame he would be if he had been rejected by the ring, remembering the searing pain unlike anything else he had felt before – even worse than Vernon's puches.

"Don't worry," Abraxas, his grandad, reassured him, the relief of seeing him awake never leaving his normal schooled face, "it did not reject you, there was just a… _problem_ linked to your scar; we are not 100% sure what it is yet."

"More than just a little problem, Lord Malfoy," a medi-goblin stated, "Heir Black is a horcrux."

Corvus heard his grandad's sharp intake of breath as the older man turned to the goblin, "is there a way to get it out?"

"Yes," the goblin stated, "but it seems to have been residing within him for years therefore it will leave a mark, he will at the very least possess all of the horcrux holder's memories and will not be able to cope with that at such an age without being skilled in the area of occlumency."

Abraxas nodded, looking more than slightly concerned as the goblin informed him of this.

"What is a horcrux?" Corvus inquired, slightly fearful of what the answer would be considering his grandad's reaction to the information.

Abraxas grimaced, "it is when somebody splits their souls and puts it into objects or _people_ tying themselves to this earth and making them essentially immortal."

"And I'm one?"

Abraxas hesitantly nodded, still seeming to be processing the information himself.

The older man seemed to come to a decision, "I will have Walburga begin to teach him occlumency, the woman/banshee is more than skilled in that area, if I bring him back here when he is judged well enough at the skill will you be able to remove the blasted piece from him?" 

Nodding the medi-goblin informed him, "he will have to be more than 'well enough' in that area though, Lord Malfoy, he must be brilliant at it to be able to push the memories aside; and it would also help if we knew whose soul we were dealing with."

The duo turned to Corvus who screwed his face up for a moment – willing himself to remember something from the shards of memories he had got.

"I believe his name was Tom Marvolo Riddle, though he calls himself 'Lord Voldemort."

 **Hope you enjoyed this chapter** **, Who is your favourite Harry Potter character? (Mines Bellatrix (sorry not sorry XD) and Sirius)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Review Replies:**

 **Geekymom:** _yeah, Luna's a brilliant character. It will be a little while until we see her but she will be in the story ;), and thank you._

 **TheGirlWhoSawImangination:** _So it does_ _, and yes, you never know what those pesky reporters might be up to. I will not be revealing his house (not going to lie I'm not fully set on one myself but I have a rough idea) but I love to see everyone's opinons on where they think that they should go. Yes, Lucius has the diary but that will not come into play for a little while yet; you'll have to wait and see until second year for weather or not Ginny will have it and I'm glad you've mentioned Theodore as you'll be seeing him very soon._

 **Ariel Night:** _Thank you_ _, I thought it was far too unrealistic for a five year old to be able to cope with the mental strain of not only having another person's 60 odd years of memories – not to mention that said man is Voldemort! – and simply be fine. He's got to be able to sort the memories and control when he sees them and what he sees else it will scar him for life. I wouldn't be too sure about the twins if I were you ;) and you'll see about Walburga within these chapters._

 **Child of Dreams:** _too right! What is the Harry Potter world without our favourite ginger duo?_

 **LottaVH:** _you'll be seeing Tracey in this book :), still unsure as to what sort of a role Hermione will take but she'll be in too!_

 **Nadasnape:** _don't worry, Sirius is my bae, he won't be dying yet XD, or perhaps at all… maybe, we'll see what goes best with the plot!_

 **Krabi:** _Sirius will not be freed yet but soon we will start working towards it, though he won't be set free immediately, after all, he is a convicted murderer. And Dumbles will be around for a while longer ;)_

 **AshleyKagome15:** _oohhh some good choices there! I hope you enjoy this chapter too!_

 **Can Hardly Wait:** _thank you so much it really, really means a lot to me! And yes, you have mentioned that you're hooked but I'm so happy about that fact! I actually preferred Bellatrix in the book 'The Order of the Phoenix' as it made me think of her in a different light, that perhaps she isn't just in control but being controlled with the slight remorse she shows towards Sirius' death; and I 100% agree with you! I love both Harry and Sirius in the books and films but, if you had to choose, book Sirius or film Sirius? ;)_

 **Crankypants16:** _Thanks! :)_

 **Mizzrazz72:** _yes he does! And don't worry, you'll be seeing more chapters with Remus in to come!_

 **WhiteEagle1985:** _thank you! I can't wait for you to read more either :)_

 **ChimericSoul:** _you'll find out ;) and you'll be seeing more and more of Sirius; but I'm afraid you'll have to wait for dear Bella, there will be tensions though after what she did to Ceres!_

 **Cerezo11:** _new update is here!_

 **ZodiacsKlaroline:** _thank you! And btw I ship Klaroline too :)_

 **I.C.2014:** _:)_

 **Delia cerrano:** _aww thank you so much that means a lot to me; and yes I absolutely love the older generation and we'll be going a lot more in depth with them too! I decided to keep to the Roman style of Malfoy names that's why there are names such as Ceres and Meissa ;) I know, poor Meissa! Meissa and James will be talking soon!_

 **Guest:** _there is absolutely no James Bashing within this story. Yes, he married Meissa whilst engaged to Lily but he didn't have a clue what he was doing and, as you'll find out, he told Lily about hooking up with a random woman (who he didn't know he's married) and the solution you've put up is not possible, I'm afraid, as that would made the twins far older than Corvus._

 _ **PLEASE READ:**_

 **HI GUYS so this chapter is largely character building, introducing you to why Walburga is the way she is, some Corvus and Aurora bonding and most of all, you get to see Sirius!**

 **This chapter is also me getting back into character with them all and readying you for the massive twists and turns that you've all got to come!**

 **Next chapter we'll have more Dumbles plotting, Walburga perhaps growing in character, more occlumency as well as more Sirius… and maybe some James! Enjoy :)**

 **The Black Heir**

 **Chapter 7:** _memories of freedom_

 **February 19** **th** **1986**

"Discipline your mind!" Walburga barked out at her only grandson as she walked around him like a hawk stalking a mouse.

Since finding out it was Lord Voldemort's memories that would fill his head, Abraxas Malfoy had drilled in the factor that he would not settle until his grandson – the only child of his darling daughter and, though he would not admit it, his favourite child – had occlumency nailed down to a 'T'.

And to the annoyance of everyone eager to know about what the Dark Lord had done, all of his secrets: Corvus was terrible at occlumency.

Legilimency, which Walburga had decided to teach him to accompany his learning of occlumency as the two went hand in hand, Corvus was easily and steadily improving at but occlumency? No chance.

Sebastian Potter seemed to be the polar opposite of Corvus; happily gloating about his occlumency skills before Corvus raised an elegant eyebrow and muttered 'legilimency' while Sofia could boast prowess at them both, smirking before running off to burn down another bookshelf of Aunt Cassie's when she took away her cookie.

Needless to say Corvus felt most disheartened but none the less put all the effort he could into sealing off the memories of years of emotional and physical abuse from his tyrant of a grandmother; his only success had been protecting them, but everything else was open game for Walburga, and it was only a matter of time before she could smash through his weak shields that the old bat had yet to discover.

"Discipline, Corvus! You're as hopeless as Sirius!" Corvus scowled at the maliciousness within her tone as she talked of his father but none the less concentrated, squeezing his eyes as she pillaged her way through his mind easily.

"Discipline! Discipline! Useless boy!"

"Enough!" Corvus yelled out, the famous Black and Malfoy temper erupting from him like a volcano; the sheer hot headedness that had once possessed both Ceres Dione Malfoy and Sirius Orion Black coming out all at once as he forced his way into his grandmother's mind.

" _Daddy, what if I'm not in Slytherin?" A little girl – a rather beautiful child at the age of four queried of her father as she stood in his office, a beautiful porcelain doll clutched within her right hand, raven curls falling down her back._

 _The cold looking man barely looked at her, no love to be shown within his dark eyes, "then we'll disown you. And it's_ _ **father**_ _, Walburga."_

 _Grey eyes of storms that were the same that Corvus and Sirius possessed welled with tears, "but Anne calls her father Daddy, they also say 'I love you' a lot. I love you, Daddy, do you love me?"_

" _Blacks do not love, Walburga, we close our hearts and never let anyone in. Our children are just the carriers of the next generation, nothing more; we marry for obligation. We never_ _ **love**_ _, it is a weakness and you will learn to close your heart. I do not love you, nor will I ever. No give me that wretched doll, I will not have my daughter being soft," he tore the doll from the young girl's grip and tears poured down her cheeks as she tried to reach for it. Her dolly was her family; her mummy and daddy may not love her, nor may they ever, but her dolly was always there for her; Maggie was always there for her._

 _But for her efforts she was backhanded, slamming into the table she screamed out in pain as the older man towered over her, "you will not love, and, Walburga, nobody will ever love you."_

 _-TBH-TBH-TBH-_

 _A beautiful woman stared down at the child within her arms, but her eyes did not shine with love; her eyes held the same coldness they always did. When she had felt that swell of love growing when she had first been handed him she had crushed it like a bug, she was a Black. They did not love and nobody should love them._

 _But if one would look closely they could see the shimmer of a tear within her eye as the newborns fingers wrapped around her own thumb with a tight grip._

 _She didn't cry because she loved – no, she couldn't and would never love. But rather because she couldn't._

 _-TBH-TBH-TBH-_

 _Walburga Black scowled and clamped her hands to her ears as her youngest son wailed again, she had ordered Kreature to deal with young Regulus but apparently he could not._

 _She did not love either of her sons, in fact, the woman barely felt any attachment to them at all; her thoughts mirrored her father's from years before, they were a means to an end. Blacks loved and were loved by no one._

 _She did not hear the small footsteps of her five year old son, her eldest, padding along the floor as he appeared in the doorway._

 _The boy's looks practically mirrored hers, only his mass of waves that sat upon his messy head rather than full on curls separated the two; Orion being the one possessing elegant, dark waves whereas she midnight, wild curls that she had heard many mutter mirrored the madness within, even her own husband._

" _Mummy," the little voice spoke up, his voice scared as he voiced the inquiry that she had done so so many years ago, "what if I'm not in Slytherin?"_

' _Mummy', a word she had thought would never be addressed to her. Had hoped would never be addressed to her, "then I will disown you. And Sirius, it's mother, not mummy."_

 _However, unlike Pollux Black it physically hurt Walburga to say such a thing; for in that moment she knew a piece of her would always love her son, the son who was so much like her, the son who loved her even though she demanded not to be loved, who would never understand the rules of being a Black._

" _But I want to; I love you, mummy."  
_

 _She vowed to harden her heart, for the slightest inch of hesitation to repel his words would mean that she was betraying being a Black._

 _TBH-TBH-TBH-_

"How dare you, you brat!" Walburga Black roared as she marched across the room to where Corvus stood, but he didn't move. She glared down at him and raised her hand.

Only a blow never came. Instead there was a slam of a door as Walburga Black left, leaving Corvus standing alone and wondering what had happened to the little girl who loved; and what it would truly now mean for him being a Black.

 _-TBH-TBH-TBH-_

"I do not think that she will forgive me, grandma," Corvus informed Aurora Malfoy nee Gaunt miserably as the two sat outside upon that afternoon, looking up at the witch sadly.

He may not have liked his grandmother Walburga much; they (Sebastian, Sofia and even Draco) had all called her 'old bat' and names as such but he had never had a true familt before; and like her or not she was a part of it.

And no matter what, after his experiences with the Dursley's Corvus would always treasure family.

"She feels humiliated, Corvus," Aurora informed him, smiling at him, for within this moment he reminded her much of Ceres. After Ceres and Abraxas had had an argument, her youngest daughter having always been a daddy's girl, she would come to her to talk things through. To make it right. It made Aurora feel like she had the family she had never had when she was young; and after Meissa was taken from her and Lucius growing to be so cold and controlling she became almost dependent upon those conversations with the young Ceres Dione, "Walburga never showed emotion, especially not within her school years; if you saw something private, personal, something with emotion then she will feel humiliated. The Blacks are taught to never, ever love, Corvus; and your father and great-grandfather Arcturus were _very_ rare exceptions."

"But why, mummy says love makes you stronger," Corvus stated, remembering the conversation with his mother's portrait, the conversations he had been having almost daily. After so long of being alone he could not bring himself to not call her 'mummy', for he was gripping to whatever childhood he had missed.

Aurora looked upon him with shining eyes, "it makes you as strong as it makes you weak, Corvus. She doesn't know the extent of what you've been through, Corvus. Hell, you haven't told anybody the true extent of what you've been through but from what you're Aunt Cassie has said, you lived a lot like her. Abused, unloved. Relate to her Corvus, if you are ready then show her what you've been through. It's about time that someone thawed her frozen heart."

 _TBH-TBH-TBH-_

 **February 23** **rd** **1986**

Wind whirled around the tower as haunted scrams echoed through the barred building; the sounds of demontor's whooshing and the sadistic laughter of the prisipn guards invoking fear and infuriation into the prisoner's hearts.

In the corner of a cell lay a man, no name was given to identify him but the number _390_ followed by the writing of symbols that translated to _'more or less human'_. But despite no name upon him any passer-by would know who he was; for he was the notorious mass murderer: Sirius Black.

And he could barely be described as a man anymore. Every rib could be easily counted as they made themselves known from within his malnourished body, his once beautiful, wavy dark locks stuck to his head with grease and sweat whilst his face was decorated with black and purple from the abuse of bored guards, eyes of storms filled with a look of haunting and madness as every now and again, a laugh bubbled from his throat, shaking his malnourished body.

However every now and again four words could be heard falling from his lips: 'James', 'Lily', 'Harry' and, most of all, 'Ceres'. The later word said with fondness and hurt, love and hate, redemption and betrayal.

As a guard walked past his cell they grinned at him, throwing down the paper, "you don't look so good, Black. And neither does your Death Eater bitch or your son when we get our hands on the dark brat."

Paper was thrown into the cell as Sirius' chanting stopped. Ceres was alive, she was alive, he reassured himself, she had just ran away from him. Probably off somewhere with a better man than him, one that could offer her a better life. Off with children of her own and happy.

And he had no son.

Through the last lights of twilight Sirius Black was thrown a paper, his eyes scanned the page on which the guard had thrown it upon, _the mystery of Mister Corvus Polaris Black_ upon pages fourteen to fifteen.

 _ **THE MYSTERY OF MISTER CORVUS POLARIS BLACK**_

 _Corvus Polaris Black is the son of Ceres Dione Black nee Malfoy and notorious mass murderer Sirius Orion Black._

 _Our insider reports that Ceres Dione Malfoy, who eloped to the then Heir Sirius Orion Black – who is no longer an Heir due to imprisonment - in late 1979, fled to France after being pursued by the Dark Lord in 1980; leaving behind her husband with the knowledge that she was pregnant._

 _She lived in St. Raphael in France, giving birth to Corvus Polaris Black on the 31_ _st_ _July 1980 during a visit to Southampton, England; before returning to Southern France soon after._

 _Death Eaters had seemingly tracked her down and Ceres Black nee Malfoy was murdered by an onslaught of twenty Death Eaters; she managed to kill twelve before she was tortured to the brink of death by Lady Bellatrix LeStrange nee Black and then killed by being bled out to her death, an unknown spell causing such a death._

 _It is unknown as to where Mister Corvus Polaris Black went next but we do know that he was found by Madam Cassiopeia Amalthea Black on Christmas Eve 1985 and is now being raised by both families Malfoy and Black._

For a moment the prisoner sat, simply sat as the sun finally fell beneath the skyline and the moon began to rise before laughter madly bubbled out of his mouth.

He laughed, he broke because she was dead. Because he had loved her more than anything. He laughed because he would never see his son grow, never even knew of his existence. He laughed because he wasn't there to protect her, for the brutal death she had undergone.

But most of all, he laughed because he had lost _everything._


	8. Chapter 8

**Review Replies:**

 **SakuraKoi:** _he'll be out by Chapter 9-10 at the very most, but I'm not going to tell you guys how yet ;)_

 **I.C.2014:** _I know :( especially with how much he adored Ceres, and to hear that she died in such a way… And to not even know your own son…_

 **SiriuslyPink:** _don't worry, Corvus WILL NOT be marrying Sofia, but the Potters will still play a substantial role, especially as they are some of Corvus' closest friends, and also because I love Meissa :). I will be introducing some canon characters like Blaise, Theo and Daphne soon, as well as Rhosymerde LeStrange_ _ **(**_ _daughter of Bellatrix and Rod ;)_ _ **)**_

 **Mizzrazz72:** _it is indeed, I was thinking of writing another book about the Black family or even the Malfoy family as I just love the wheel of fortune that seems to possess their family, up and down._

 **Child of Dreams:** _I know! I mean, excuse me that's the saviour of the Wizarding World! I can't wait until Sirius gets the hell out of there._

 **Master of Dragons God:** _Aww thank you for all the support!_

 **Wika0304:** _the update is here! I hope you like it :)_

 **The Black Heir**

 **Chapter 8:** _the longing of a portrait_

 _-TBH-TBH-TBH-_

 _Sofia Florentina Potter_

 _Sebastian Tiberius Potter_

 _Corvus Polaris Black_

 _Draco Lucius Malfoy_

Those names seemed to haunt Dumbledore's every movement as he scowled as he looked around his office; the Potters were never meant to be found, Dumbedore had insured that the squib brat would never know about her family, he had wiped it from her mind and then, when there was a danger to the survival of her ignorance, he had tried to kill them all.

He had failed; and soon he would lose the Potter fortune and, worst of all, the invisibility cloak.

Aurora Malfoy nee Gaunt had the resurrection stone, and whoever she would select to be her Heir – either the Potter brats, the Black boy or the Malfoy boy – would then be within possession of it; the Potters had the invisibility cloak; he would only be left with the Elder Wand, the wand that rightfully belonged to the line of Peverell, leading it to be the belonging of either Blacks, Potters or Gaunts.

Either way, his ambition to be Master of Death would soon be naught and the money of the Potters that he used to fund his _noble_ ambitions of his Greater Good would soon be gone too. He needed those children under is influence; and he knew just who he needed to use and abuse to do so.

 _Dear Remus John Lupin,_

 **TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH**

Meissa Aurelia Potter nee Malfoy was most hesitant when her mother, a term she would have to get used to while having no memory of the kind woman and believing herself to be an orphan for all of her life – especially when the said woman insisted that Meissa call her by the familiar term of 'mum' when in private, had told her to retrieve the keys to Potter Manor from the Vault that she was now in charge of.

She felt most hesitant because she had barely known the man that she had married and while it may be seen as her right in the Wizarding World and even may be seen as so in the muggle world but it didn't feel right; she felt like a thief, like an invader.

But none the less, at her mother's urging, claiming it would help her know the man that she had married, she decided to port key there.

The sight she received was devastating.

Aurora – her mother – had already informed her of what had happened here. How in 1977 Fleamont and Euphemia Potter had been brutally murdered inside it's walls and the manor destroyed by vicious Death Eaters hating upon those who were seen as 'Blood Traitors'.

The Manor that was evidently once a piece of arm was in tatters, rooms blown to piece as centuries old art work destroyed; dried blood remaining on some of the walls causing Meissa to close her eyes tightly against the very sight.

Just where her mother had told her there was a crack under the floor boards, a piece of broken class ripping into Meissa's skin causing her blood to be dropped over it; revealing a ripple that turned into a silver door, curiously the woman of thirty two opened the door with hesitance, yanking it open to reveal dimly lit stairs.

As she walked down the torches lit up at her presence, until she finally reached a room.

It was simply stunning, every inch of it heavily decorated with rich materials and littered with portraits of people with varied scenery behind them, completely still.

Smiling in amazement Meissa, despite her month in the Wizarding World, was not expecting the collective breath that came from the portraits seemingly all at once; a scream erupting from her lungs as she pounced backwards.

"We don't bite you know," a humour-laced voice informed her from behind, causing her to whirl around.

Behind her was a man with messy raven hair, young, perhaps twenty one when the portrait was taken – Aurora had informed her that portraits always remained the same age as when they had been painted, causing Meissa to, perhaps vainly, ask for hers to be done soon – he had mischievous hazel eyes and reminded her greatly of both Sebastian and Sofia, though both greatly resembled him Sofia's looks were the most alike to his, but the amused, mischievous grin that he held was all Sebastian. That meant he could be only one person.

Her husband. James Potter.

It was then that a female voice sounded, belonging to a woman that held the same eye colour as Meissa's husband, "how did you get in here? James was the only Potter left and I-I can sense that H-Ha-Harry has gone too."

Meissa took in a deep breath, the eyes of hundreds – perhaps into the thousands – of portraits watching her, "because I married James Fleamont Potter in Las Vegas in 1979, upon a drunken impulse; and the Potter line has not died out, because upon that night I conceived twins: Sofia Florentina and Sebastian Tiberius Potter."

The mischievous man's eyes seemed to near popping out of his head in shock, smirk dropping, a silence seemed to fall over the room, some portraits cheering slightly that their line had not died out whilst others too shocked to follow in their example, awkwardly Meissa attempted to break the quiet with a slight joke, "therefore I think I deserved more than a piece of paper saying _'sorry'_."

James' cheeks went red as the woman she assumed to be his mother scowled at him from her portrait, Meissa continued, "and Harry was never James' son, he was actually Corvus Polaris Black but somebody had disguised him so you would take him in; the son of Sirius Orion Black and Ceres Dione Black nee Malfoy. He is now at Black Manor with Sofia and Bash, my nickname for Sebastian."

"Sirius has a son," James whispered in disbelief, tears welling in his eyes, "I had children?"

Meissa realised that she must have looked at him questioningly because he answered, emotion filling his voice, "I thought I couldn't have children, which is why we were so eager to take Harry in. Lily and I, we tried and tried but no children came. There was no problem with her so-so I thought it was me."

It was within that moment that Meissa no longer regretted this unknown man having been the father of her children, that it hadn't of been someone she knew. It was too clear that family meant so much to this young man, and she knew that he would love Sofia and Bash just as she did, and she knew that he would be wishing above anything to see them.

Startling the portraits, especially the crying James, Fleamont and Euphemia she took out a cell phone – something she had given to Aurora and Abraxas much to their fascination as she could not communicate with them magically, placing it on speaker, Aurora was quick to pick up.

"Mum? Could you bring Sofia and Bash over to Potter Manor, I left the spare key in the flower pot in my room."

"We'll be there soon, Meissa."

"Squib?" Fleamont inquired, though it was not cruelly but curiously.

"Yes," Meissa answered readily, "I'm Meissa Auriela Potter nee Malfoy, the squib eldest daughter of Abraxas and Aurora."

That was more than enough to shock the portraits to silence until squealing voices were heard upon the stairs, "if you go after _one_ more of my dolls Bash then I will set Aunt Cassie on you! I'll tell her you were the one who stole and ruined her wand holder!"

"And I'll tell her you burnt her book cases for not giving you that cookie."

"You wouldn't dare."

"I so would." 

"I'd beat you up, Bash."

The arguing of the children brought smiles to many faces as Sofia and Bash stumbled into the room, a frowning Aurora Malfoy nee Gaunt behind them – she had told them to behave – as they surveyed the room in awe.

James Potter's smile lit up with a smile unseen for many years, grinning as he watched the girl and boy, whose resemblance to both him and Meissa was unquestionable, messing around within the room.

"Sof, Bash, say hello to your father and grandparents."

 _-TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH-_

Corvus had spent days deliberating the right time to talk to his grandmother, putting it off for as long as he could until even his grandpa began to give him looks; and then he knew he would have to summon whatever Gryffindor courage he had an talk to her.

She was his family, and if those memories were anything true then perhaps he could love her as he loved his grandma and grandpa.

Head held high he knocked upon her tall oak door, wincing as the sound echoed and wishing that his best friend – Sebastian – was here with him to do such a foreboding task; but Bash was meeting his dad and there was no way that Corvus would take that opportunity away from him by making him feel as if he had to stay with him.

It was several moments before the door slowly opened, to reveal the scowling figure of the hauntingly beautiful Walburga Black, who regarded her grandson coldly.

He winced under her gaze. He valued this family that he had now more than anything, especially after how he had been treated by the Dursleys. Though he would never be able to bring himself to admit it, he often felt the urge to cling to his family members, hope this is not all a dream that will be ruthlessly taken from him.

And he couldn't stand the idea of so much as one relative not liking him.

And that's what prompted him to hang his head in shame, the young boy fighting with tears threatening to overflow from his eyes as he told her, "I'm so sorry, grandmother."

His words were shaky and by the end of it, thoughts overrun by the idea of her hating him, of her wishing he was still with the Dursleys and that he didn't exist, he began to cry.

And before long he was wrapped up within his grandmother's hesitant, unsure arms as she gently stroked his head, "shh it's okay, it's okay. I'm here."

And with those words an old woman's heart thawed towards her young grandson, disregarding the wishes of her father many years before that her descendants would just be a means to an end, because she loved her grandson.

 _THB-THB-THB_

Cassiopeia Amalthea Black cackled when she found the document that she had searched for. Oh, those Ministry idiots would pay – literally – for what they had done to her great-nephew.

Not only would this free Sirius but it would also increase the Black Fortune by quite the mass!

Waving her wand to non-verbally (she was the most formidable witch of her age for a reason) cast a patronus she waited for the viper to take form, before calling upon it to bring to her Aurora and Abraxas Malfoy as well as Melania and Arcturus Black.

Soon, they would free Sirius.

Very soon.

 **Shorter chapter – sorry guys! – but it just seemed like a good place to leave it, have you guys feeling the mood of tension and suspense for what will happen next. How do you think that they're going to free Sirius? What do you guys think of a flash forward say two years after Corvus has met some other purebloods and Sirius is back (and maybe made a sort of friendship with Draco?**

 **And who do you want to see Corvus, Sebastian, Draco and Sofia paired with in the end?**

 **Hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

 **-LadyHallows**


	9. Chapter 9

**Review Replies:**

 **SiriuslyPink:** some good ideas :) whilst I am definitely a Haphne shipper I think it may be a bit overdone, so, for Corvus, I was considering the LeStrange OC or Slytherin!Ginny or Independent!Ginny (as there will be Weasley bashing) but you never know ;)

 **Bellapom:** thank you so much, I'm really glad that you're enjoying my story.

 **McKertis:** okay, that's rude. Well, if you'd like to point me in the direction of something _you've written_ then it would be most appreciated. Maybe then I can leave an equally charming review.

 **WhiteEagle1985:** thank you :) I really like the idea of Sofia/Fred, we'll have to see how it all plays out ;)

 **ChildofDreams:** (equally as evil grin)

 **TheGirlWhoSawImagination:** Hi! Glad to see that you're back I had actually wondered where you were at :) The scene with the portrait was very sweet for me to write, I enjoyed it, maybe also because I LOVE Meissa. And you'll be seeing even more on Walburga in this chapter so I'm glad that you like what I'm doing with her character :). Harry and Slytherin!Ginny is definitely a possibility as I want to do something more unususal. I quite like the idea of her with Blaise as well but I also like the idea of her with Fred so w'll have to wait and see. Thank you and you won't have to wait long cus I'm proud to be getting this out pretty quickly!

 **Mizzrazz72:** yep, they better watch their backs

 **MajorChaos13:** the whole light vs dark will become a lot more obvious as we approach the kids' Hogwarts years but yes, for now the Blacks and Malfoys are dark. Just Corvus will be a Parselmouth and I've got to say that I like some of your pairing ideas ;) Bash/Susan and Draco/Luna definitely could be possibilities I guess we'll be looking out for how all their characters develop first :)

 **Yaw6113:** Interesting pairing ideas, can't say I'm a Ron fan though so that's not likely :)

 **Theawsomest5:** thank you so much!

 **Geekymom:** thank you I'm so glad to know that you're enjoying it!

 **The Black Heir**

 **Chapter 9**

 **13** **th** **March 1986**

Cassiopeia Amalthea Black's midnight cloak billowed behind her as she stormed her way through the Ministry of Magic. Those who knew of her, of her name and her influence, parted ways to get as far away from her as possible and those few who didn't were cowering from her ice glares.

Perhaps what evoked fear into the hearts of those who saw her this day rather than any other day was for Cassiopeia was on a mission. She was set to free her great-nephew from jail.

She entered the elevator, commanding of it to take her to the floor upon which the Minister of Magic resided, and it obliged and she went up.

Minister Fudge had been walking towards the elevator hurriedly when he caught sight of the approaching Cassiopeia Black. He gulped slightly, but still attempted to walk past her.

"Going somewhere, Minister?" Cassiopeia inquired, her tone infoeming him that he was in fact now _not_ going anywhere, "because I wish for an audience." 

"Um, perhaps another day I-I'm a little preoccupied right n-now," the fearful Minister answered her.

Cassiopeia glowered and tutted, "well, I might just be a little too _preoccupied_ to give anymore donations, how sad would that be?" 

Minister Fudge's resolve soon broke, "let us talk about this matter then, Madam Black." 

"Let us talk."

 _ **TBH-TBH-TBH**_

Minister Fudge had been most reluctant to oblige to her wishes when Cassiopeia had sighted that she wanted a trial for her great-nephew, but a few promises of donations and she had him like putty in her hands.

A job well done, she had congratulated herself.

Afterwards she had convinced the Minister to allow her to see Sirius, to inform him of his upcoming trial, and her requested had been granted.

Expectedly, the boat ride to Azkaban was less than pleasant. The cold brutally nipped at any of the older woman's exposed flesh, her pale cheeks went pink and teeth threatened to chatter, but none the less she kept her head held high and awaited arrival at the dark and gloomy island that seemed to radiate despair.

The guard offered his hand to help her out of the boat, but she declined it, climbing out and surveying the run down island with evident disgust.

Her great-nephew, it turned out, was upon the highest floor of the prison in one of the highest security cells that Azkaban had to offer. And she was furious.

Every inch of Azkaban that they climbed the feelings of devastation, depression and hopelessness grew, the dementors swarming around them, held off only by the guards' patronus'. To think, that two members of the Black family were being kept in such atrocious conditions!

Soon enough she was standing in front of said cell, the cell of Prisoner 390. Within it a man lay sprawled across the floor, seemingly lifeless. Grey eyes were shut tight, but it was if she could already imagine the haunting within them; skin was unhealthily pale and clinging like spandex to his bones; lips were bloody and chapped; and cuts – new and old – littered his body.

"Go," she commanded of the guards. They looked hesitant but with a final withering glare from the old woman they made themselves scarce.

"Sirius?" She stated, trying to gain the all but corpses' attention, "it's your Aunt Cassiopeia."

The man did not stir from the state that he was in. Finally she hissed, "Sirius."

There were but two words that fell from his mouth, words that made the old, seemingly emotionless woman want to shed a tear for the utter devastation in his voice, "she's dead."

Cassiopeia did not answer him.

"She's dead! She's gone! She's not coming back!" Sirius' voice was hysterical as he swiftly got up, pounding his fist into the wall, grey eyes wide open allowing Cassiopeia to see the overwhelming madness within, "she's dead!"

His sobs resounded around the halls of Azkaban, every prisoner – even those who had once been continuously chuckling to themselves in their madness – spoke no further.

Cassiopeia moved closer to the cell, "but he's not. Corvus lives. Yours and Ceres' son lives. Fight for him Sirius, don't disappoint her."

When he looked back the madness was still there, but it was not as prominent, looking to Cassiopeia, tears still falling from his steely grey eyes.

"I've got you a trial, Sirius, I really hope that you are indeed innocent. That boy needs you."

 _ **TBH-TBH-TBH**_

"You've got him a trial?" Corvus inquired in wonder, grinning wildly at the very idea of soon being able to see his dad.

Cassiopeia Black nodded, her own lips twitching at the small boy's grin, "yes, it is in a fortnight."

"Will I-,"

"Yes, Walburga," Cassiopeia answered, not even needing her niece to finish the question to know what it would be, "you will be able to attend."

Over the past few weeks Corvus and Walburga had gotten a lot closer and, while Walburga was not even close to being a perfect parent or grandmother, or even person, she would at least make an effort for Corvus.

 _Baby steps,_ Cassiopeia thought to herself, glad that her niece might at least become a more decent person to her family for Walburga, Sirius and Corvus' sake.

And also for the sake of Cassiopeia's own amusement. Imagine the look on Pollux's face when his prized daughter would actually begin to care for something other than her own ambition and well being! Oh, she wanted a picture of her brother within that moment. She'd get her house elf – Moppy – to take the photo.

"Do you reckon your dad will have loads of stories about mine?" Bash questioned eagerly, both of the twins having been taken with the portrait of their father.

"Do you reckon he'll tell us more prank ideas?" Sofia inquired with a grin.

Corvus held a far off smile, as if he were dreaming of all the things that would happen when his father came home, "I think he'll be the best Dad in the world!"

Their conversation, however was cut off by several sharp knocks to the door. Walburga muttered about 'annoying inviciles' and how it 'better not be those bloody Malfoys again' but instead the door opened to reveal a man that both Bash and Sofia recognised.

Officer Lupin.

"Hello, Mrs. Black, I'm Remus John Lupin and I'm requesting just a moment of your time," the man stated.

Corvus quickly jumped up, moving over to defend his grandmother's title, "it's Dowager Lady Black!"

The man stared at him as if he'd just seen a ghost, mouth opened slightly, looking even more taken aback when he saw the twins once more, "I'm an old friend of Sirius Black and James Potter's, Corvus, Sebastian, Sofia, and I wonder if I might be able to talk with you?"

 **TBH-TBH-TBH**

When Walburga Black – Dowager Lady Black as Corvus insisted he called her – reluctantly allowed him to speak with the children (watched over by Walburga and Cassiopeia Black) Remus was at a loss of what to say.

The three looked at him with suspicion and – in Corvus' case – barely concealed dislike. Clearly Sirius' son liked his grandmother, even though Remus could not phantom as to why.

"Hello," Remus stated once more, ignoring Walburga's snort as his rather pathetic conversation beginning, "as I said, I was both of your father's friend," he ignored how much he hated to call Sirius, who betrayed them all, his friend because he needed Corvus to trust him, "and I am actually here by the order of Professor Dumbledore."

"That old coot thinks he has the right to interfer with _my_ family?" Cassiopeia angrily demanded only to have Remus ignore her, trying to refrain from calling her an _'old hag'_ in response.

"He has kindly asked the Weasleys if they will take you in and they agreed," Remus informed them, giving them all a bright smile, "so you can all be away from the influence of the Malfoys and the Blacks and be with a light family."

If Remus thought that Corvus' glare made him quake in his boots – which it did – it was nothing next to Sofia's as she demanded, "you want me to leave my mother and my grandparents who have been _nothing_ but kind to us since we arrived here?" 

Remus swallowed, "it is all a ploy, you see-,"

"No," Corvus interrupted, way more intimidating than any young child should be, "you are in our house. You ignore my Auntie Cassie, you insult my grandmother and then you expect us to leave our parents, mine who is soon to be free from Azkaban?"

"Sirius is guilty," Remus fought back, "he was a traitor and he deserved to go to Azkaban for what he did!" 

"Get out of my house," at first Walburga's voice was quite, icy anger laced underneath it before it intensified to full-blown rage, "Get out! Get out you filthy half-breed and if you _ever_ come near my grandchild or the Potter twins again or speak of my son in such a manner then I will _personally_ see to it that you will not be able to speak or walk or exist again! GET OUT!"

With wide eyes Remus Lupin scampered from the Black House, knowing that to stay and defy the fury that was Walburga Black would be a death wish.

But he wouldn't give up. Dumbledore wanted Corvus Black, Sebastian Potter and Sofia Potter and what Albus Dumbledore wanted Remus would get for him. His once Headmaster was the only man who would dream of letting a werewolf go to their school of magic, the only man who had given Remus a chance to prove himself. And he would forever be in his debt.

 _ **TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH**_

 **28** **th** **March 1986**

"Stop fidgeting," Walburga Black commanded of her grandson as the two sat within the trial room that would soon hold her son: Sirius Orion Black. In his fear and anticipation the young boy at her side could not refrain from fidgeting and Walburga was finding it quite annoying, because it only made her more nervous.

And the Black family do _not_ get nervous.

Soon enough chains could be heard from outside the room, heavy footsteps before the side doors burst open to reveal the man in question.

Walburga couldn't help but stare at him in horror.

Skin clings to his bones, his face gaunt and features starving; his lips are chapped and broke, dried crimson blood across them like a lip gloss; his skin had an almost yellow tinge and his hair was long and matted. He looked like a corpse, a decomposed one at that.

And Walburga Black was furious.

Soon enough he was roughly thrown into the chair, chains tightened unsympathetically tight around his arms, wild, haunted, mad grey eyes scanning the room unrelentlessly. Until he caught sight of them.

He saw his mother first watching him with horror. He near chuckled, trust his dear old mother to be bothered by how he looked. Probably thought that he was shaming their family right now, hating him even more.

But who really captured his attention was the boy at her side. In younger days, he would have said that the boy might have been him, but when he looked at him with striking sapphire blue eyes… Well, they were Ceres' eyes.

His breath caught as he watched the little boy, tears threatening to leak from his eyes before his moment was stopped by the shoving of his head up, and a liquid – vetrassium – forced down his throat.

"What is your name?" 

His voice was scratchy and broken as he spoke, "Sirius Orion Black."

"When were you born?"

"3rd November 1959."

"Who are your parents?"

"Lord Orion Castor Black of the House of Black and Dowager Lady Walburga Vega Black nee Black of the House of Black."

The questioner nodded to Amelia Bones – who was heading his trial – in a way to say that the serum was indeed working, prompting the said woman to begin to question him herself.

"Were you the Potter's secret keeper?"

"No."

Whispers of shock went around the hall, all in disbelief, but Amelia Bones did not stop.

"Did you kill Peter Pettigrew and the twelve muggles on the evening of November 1st 1981?"

"No, I did not." 

The murmurings increased.

"Did you orchestrate the killing of the Potters?"

"No."

"Were you ever a Death Eater or an active supporter of their cause?"

"No, I was not."

"Did you kill anyone in the name of Lord Voldemort?"

"No."

"Were you Lord Voldemort's right hand man?"

"No."

"Are you innocent of all crimes you were accused of?"

"Yes, I am."

As the last question was asked a man in the crowds closed his eyes. It was the wrong thing to do, he knew, and he would never normally dream to do something so cruel, especially as the man was innocent and had a family but he needed to think of his own family.

If he didn't do this then they'd have no money, his children wouldn't be able to go to Hogwarts, his wife would continue to live in despair.

He couldn't, he wouldn't, do that to them.

"I'm so sorry," the man whispered before he shot the spell, aimed at the man in the chair, the one that would surely kill him, blasting him into smithereens, _"REDUCTO!"_

And then there was chaos.


	10. Chapter 10

**Review Replies:**

 **WhiteEagle1985:** too bad 'cus I've got a lot more cliff hangers coming in the future ;)

 **The Shadow Mistress:** I only think that Daphne is overdone because practically all Lord, Heir and Slytherin!Harry books are done with Daphne and – while she is still an option – I wanted to try to be a bit more diverse. And Draco will be doing some serious growing up soon ;) And sorry but the Weasleys will definitely be in this as I love a good bit of bashing (though I'd never bash Fred or George).

 **Yaw6113:** new chapter is up!

 **Mizzrazz72:** you're right, the Blacks would destroy him… Walburga is on it ;) even though I do feel a bit bad for poor AW.

 **Nadasnape:** you'll just have to read and see :)

 **TheGirlWhoSawImagination:** yeah, I didn't want to make Remus some sort of mass, money-motivated villain because that's not who he is, he's just a good person who is too naïve and is letting himself be lead astray. And yes, Arthur's intentions are good, trying to protect his family but as the quote you wrote states, he has condemned himself. The meeting will be in next chapter and I am very much looking forward to writing it :) thank you and I hope you enjoy this chapter!

 **Sam139nyc:** I guess you'll have to read and find out for yourself ;)

 **I.C.2014:** ;)

 **Lady Potter Black:** yep, spot on and he definitely had good intentions – trying to help his family – but he certainly was an idiot as you said, he should have found a different way. I'm so glad to hear that you like this story and hope you like the new update :)

 **Geekymom:** thank you so much!

 **Child of Dreams** : YES! ;)

 **Just going to do some shameless self-promotion and inform you all that I have got a new book out called the Vicious Cycle and if you like this book then you'd love that one too! I hope to see you guys there ;)**

 **Shout out to Child of Dreams who reads so many of my stories :)**

 **The Black Heir**

 **Chapter 10**

Walburga Black was the first to react, knocking her son's chair to it's side, making it and it's inhabitant fall to the floor. The spell barely missing as it flew into the stand directly behind where Sirius had been, blasting at least four people in opposing directions.

Then Aurors had spot numerous spells at the caster, knocking him cold before casting chains around the man's hands, dragging the flame-haired man out of the building.

Soon followed by Healers, running to those who had been blasted in the stands whilst Amelia Bones commanded those at her sides to remove Sirius from the room, who took one last glance at his son and his mother before allowing himself to be taken away.

Walburga turned to Aurora, who had been sitting on the Wizengamot in her place as Lady Gaunt – luckily her seat was situated not far from where the grandmother and grandson were seated – commanding of Corvus' grandma to take him out of here, and that she would deal with the 'murderous Weasel'.

If the man had not tried to kill his father then Corvus was sure that he would have felt sorry for him, for to be on Walburga Black's bad side was a place where nobody wanted to be.

So, with streams of people still filtering swiftly from the room, Aurora softly took Corvus' hand, Abraxas – who had been seated within the Malfoy Lordship seat in a different area of the auditorium – meeting them, and together Lady Gaunt, Lord Malfoy and Heir Black made their way out of the chaos, Abraxas' hand slipped reassuringly into Aurora's.

 _ **TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH**_

It wasn't until much later that night that Walburga Black arrived back at Malfoy Manor, where Cassiopeia – who refused to let Corvus stay anywhere without her (partially due to how much she loved her great-great-nephew and partially due to how much influence she would have over the next generation of Malfoys, Potters and Blacks if she remained close to Corvus) -, Meissa, Aurora, Corvus and Abraxas had all waited for her. Meissa too had been at the trial, having been there as Proxy for the vote of Potter until Sebastian came of age.

They had tried to get Corvus to go to bed, but the boy was stubborn and refused to go without hearing about the outcome of his father's trial, and the justice that would be served to his murderer.

When Walburga got in she announced, a cruel grin on her lips, "Sirius has been declared innocent, he will be out within the fortnight and Arthur Weasley has been kissed by the dementors. His spell ended up killing three members of the Wizengamot: Lord Cassius Greengrass, Lady Sienna Fawley and Dowager Lady, now Proxy, Rosandire LeStrange and fatally injuring – perhaps also killing - Lord Amycus Carrow."

The room was silent for a moment, that was until Aurora spoke up, "Walburga, I saw his eyes he didn't _want_ to kill Sirius-,"

"Well he still tried to!" Walburga barked out, but even she was silenced under the infamous Gaunt glare.

"What I was saying was I think that somebody is trying to have Sirius killed. And probably us too."

Meissa nodded, "my mum's right. I had seen him at the beginning, near crying, I didn't think much of it though, I thought that maybe he had been an old school friend of Sirius' or was one of those people who were just having a rough day."

"Dumbledore," came Cassiopeia's voice, you could tell in her tone that she was certain, you could tell in her words that she hated the man of whom's name she was speaking.

Nobody in the room protested against her accusation, in fact all had agreed.

Throughout it all Corvus Polaris Black had stayed silent, wondering why this Dumbledore character wanted his father and his beloved family dead. But if there was one thing that he did know it was that he certainly did not like this Dumbledore character, for who would be so inhumane as to use a man – who clearly didn't want to as he was crying – to kill another?

In fact, he loathed this person.

And Corvus had no idea how much he would mess up Dumbledore's plans just by feeling an emotion such as hate towards the old man.

 _ **TBH-TBH-TBH**_

 **30** **th** **March 1986**

If there was one thing that everybody knew in the Southside of Malfoy Manor it was that Lucius Malfoy was angry. In fact, he was fuming.

And the reason for his anger? His intruding sisters. From the grave Ceres Dione Black nee Malfoy – daddy's little girl – still showed him up, for she had had a son with the Heir of the Most Noble and Most Ancient House of Black, the most respected house of all, as well as that son being a Parselmouth and an 'absolute dear' and 'a fast learner' according to his parents.

And then his pathetic squib sister – Meissa Auriela Potter nee Malfoy – also came charging back into his life with two twin brats with a blood traitor to top it off! And had been welcomed back with open arms and, despite being a squib, _still_ favoured above him.

Not to mention the matters of inheritance.

Before, the titles Lord Malfoy, Lord Gaunt and Lord Slytherin (the latter two being his mother's titles) were all coming to him upon their deaths, and Lord Black would go to his son. Now Ceres' brat had the title Heir Black, and he had even heard his mother talk of giving her Gaunt title to Sofia as her brother and cousins would have their own respective titles (thankfully, Lucius knew that they could not give the Malfoy title away as he was still the firstborn son) and the Slytherin one to Corvus as well as he is the only of Aurora's descendants to have the Parselmouth trait.

What he wouldn't do to have those brats gone for good.

He had taken to putting extra pressure on Draco to be perfect but even then Abraxas and Aurora still payed more mind to Corvus, Sebastian and Sofia.

And, another factor that enraged him was that while he, his wife and his son slept on the Southside of the Manor the Black parade and Meissa and the Potters all slept in the North with his parents.

In his spite he had ordered of Narcissa to throw a party, a Pureblood party with all of _his_ allies in attendance and their children. Let his parents watch on in shame as their pathetic other grandchildren – all of whom had been raised in the Muggle world until months ago – made a fool of themselves.

And he had personally made sure that they didn't have much time to prepare them, for the party was to be the following night.

 _ **TBH-TBH-TBH**_

 **31** **st** **March 1986**

"Head up!"

"Back straight!"

"Posture!"

"Don't walk funny!"

"Stop it with the Surrey accent!" 

"Hold your knife like this!"

"Don't dance like that, you'll step on somebody's toes!"

All in all Corvus Black was exhausted and in a very, very bad mood by the time that the sun descended from the sky.

Walburga had taken to teaching Corvus Wizarding Etiquette and dancing before tonight's party whilst Aurora took Sofia (and Meissa as she didn't have a clue either thanks to her memories of her younger years being wiped) and Abraxas took Sebastian.

He truly wished that he was with his grandma or grandpa or even Auntie Cassie as he was positive that they would have gone easier on him than Walburga currently was, but – to her credit – out of all of them he was learning the fastest.

By the time the two hours of dancing were done, however, he had stepped on Walburga's foot a grand total of two-hundred and ninety-seven times, Walburga having kept a total. Apparently his father had been a natural dancer – though Walburga had informed Corvus that Sirius would never have admitted to such a fact – and that it was his mother who was the terrible dancer to begin with, though a good one after many lessons.

He'd have to go and see her portrait again – which he did at least four times a week – and ask her how she improved at it, as he felt awful at it.

By the sixth hour that they had danced, however, he had at least hit the 'okay' mark, still bad enough to step on his grandmother's toes at least thrice but good enough that he would not be mocked. His etiquette and eating mannerisms were something he was a lot better at, Auntie Cassie having already gone through it with him several times and he was most fascinated by the whole Lords and Ladies idea – like from one of his muggle fairytale books – that he picked it up very easily, it was proven, after all, that when one was intrested in a subject then they tried harder in it.

Soon enough, however, it was approaching the time of the party and Corvus, Sofia and Sebastian were donning the clothing that Auntie Cassie had swiftly gone to get, Corvus' donned with the Black crest and Bash's with the Potter crest. For the adults Walburga wore formal robes with the Black crest, Aurora with the Malfoy, Gaunt and Slytherin crests, Abraxas with the same as Aurora, Cassiopeia with the Black crest, Lucius and Meissa with the same as their parents other than Meissa additionally having the Potter Crest and Narcissa with the Black crest as well as the Malfoy, Gaunt and Slytherin crests.

Much to Draco's ire he didn't don any as only the Heir(ess)s and Lords/Ladys would have the Crest on their breast, neither did Sofia but she didn't seem to care, claiming they looked itchy either way.

Okay, she did care. But just a little bit, she reassured herself.

Everybody was already there, as was custom, as the hosts were to enter the party last, announced.

One by one each of the Malfoy-Potter-Black clan were called to the stage area of the ballroom to be admired, Aurora and Abraxas went first as it was their home and then it went in order of first born son and his family (Lucius, Narcissa and Draco); eldest daughter and her family (Meissa, Sebastian and Sofia), who had had many onlookers judging the Malfoy squib and getting a glimpse of the Potter Heir and his sister; youngest daughter's family (Corvus), Corvus approached the stage alone, many murmurings also passing as they eyed up the Black Heir, hopeful in their alliances. Under all this scrutiny Corvus was most grateful when his grandmother and Auntie Cassie also took to the stage, taking at least some of the attention off of him.

Soon, they were told that they were allowed to mingle. And Corvus found himself being pushed forth by his grandmother, over to where a group of two boys and three girls stood talking as if they had known each other for years.

Which they probably had.

Corvus knew that he was the outsider in this situation, and deliberated how he should take advantage of that.

Looking from each of the children he found that five out of the six children there were Heirs or Heiresses that would be in the same year as him in Hogwarts, his grandmother would proclaim that he had struck gold with finding such a group together so, head held high as he had been taught, he strolled over to the group.

A dark haired girl was the first to see he was coming, elbowing the boy at her side the entirety of the group turned around and nodded their heads to him as a sign of respect, "Heir Black."

In turn he nodded his head to each of them as he said their title, "Heir Nott, Heiress Greengrass, Heiress LeStrange, Heiress Moon, Heir Avery and Madam Zabini."

Of them he knew that Theodore Nott (Heir Nott), Daphne Greengrass (Heiress Greengrass), Rhosymerde LeStrange (Heiress LeStrange) and Lily Moon (Heiress Moon) would all be in his year at Hogwarts whereas Tiberius Avery (Heir Avery – Corvus seemed to recall that his Auntie Cassie had a distinct dislike for Averys) would be a year older and Isabella Zabini (Madam Zabini) would be a year younger.

Theodore Nott had dark brown hair and bright blue eyes, his eyes shone with intelligence even at a young age and he seemed to observe every movement of Corvus' carefully; Daphne Greengrass had golden blonde hair and icy blue-grey eyes, her face let no emotions show as she tilted her head at Corvus; Rohosymerde LeStrange had pitch black, wildly curly hair and startling violet eyes, she smirked at Corvus like he was prey and she the predator, as if all of this was merely a game; Lily Moon had bright, beach blonde hair and shining jade green eyes, she was the only one who permitted Corvus a faction of a smile; Tiberius Avery had lighter brown hair and brown eyes and seemed to don a permanent frown and, lastly, there was Isabella Zabini who had dark hair, dark eyes and a tan skin tone – she was Italian, and her brother Heir Zabini, his grandmother had informed him – and seemed to regard Corvus with curiosity.

"I am very glad to see you all here," Corvus informed them with his best charming smile that Walburga had proclaimed to have imitated Sirius' perfectly, before he allowed it to fall, "I was very sorry to hear about your father, Heiress Greengrass, and your grandmother, Heiress LeStrange."

The latter's lips seemed to tighten at the mention of her grandmother, "I would have thought you'd be rather relieved, Lord Black, seen as the spell killed _my_ family rather than yours," he observed that Rhosymerde LeStrange did not need to raise her voice to sound voiltile, in fact, her deathly calm was rather more frightening than a raised voice.

"While I am indeed grateful that it did not hit my father, Lord Black, I am not pleased to hear that it cost other Most Ancient and Most Noble family members their lives," Corvus informed her.

"Charming as a snake," were the only words that fell from the wild haired girl's mouth.

The Heiress Greengrass rolled her eyes at the girl, offering her hand to Corvus, "Heir Black, would you be so kind as to award me this dance?" 

"It would be my honour, Heiress Greengrass."

By the end of the night Corvus was more than pleased with the progress he had made, he had secured alliances for the House of Black and had even made friends. He had always longed to have somebody to call his friend.

They were all young, of course, at five and six their speeches still broke in parts (he had known that Madam Isabella Zabini had giggled when he tried to pronounce 'honour') so Corvus knew he was a long shot from being the perfect Heir but he also knew that he had also charmed many adults today with his 'polite and sweet' – Lady Avery's words, not his – nature.

And with the group that he had met coming for a 'play date' of sorts next week he hoped that he would also charm the LeStrange girl – Morgana knew what her problem was – and become closer to his new found friends.

But nothing would be complete until he had his father back.

 **What did you guys think? Did you like the chapter? Opinions on pairings now (as you can see I've started to introduce some ideas like Daphne, Lily, Rhosymerde and Isabella)?**

 **Next chapter will feature the naming of new Heirs, Dumbledore making a new ally (who do you think it will be?) and the RELEASE OF SIRIUS!**

 **Until next chapter,**

 **-LadyHallows**

 **P.S If you can't tell then I'm trying to make up for that long period of time where I gave you guys no updates at all :( I'm so sorry about that, I'm back ;)**


	11. Chapter 11

**The Black Heir**

 **Review Replies:**

 **VampireLover67:** _thank you :) I'm so glad that you're enjoying it; I'm sorry I left you hanging, but I can't promise I'll be updating super fast as my GCSEs are rapidly approaching. I will try to get more updates for this book up more regularly though, hopefully at least monthly._

 **Thranduil Arryn:** _yes, I'm definitely more inclined to Rhosymerde – but I guess that all depends on how she, and others, develop as characters. I quite like Isabella too tbh. Don't worry, no Ginny :)_

 **SilverFox:** _I'm glad you're enjoying the story :) I don't think it's exactly an OC story as the character is still Harry Potter, just not with the same parentage – so technically he's an existing character, but I do have quite a lot of my own OCs in this book, I hope that makes it more interesting._

 **Snigtryg:** _interesting question :). As for how Harry/Corvus will feel about muggles and muggleborns, it will not be dislike or like – more indifference. Walburga, of course, would love for this to be contempt, but Sirius' influence will be strong too :). And as for if he'll be dark, I suppose it depends on how you class 'dark'. Will he be a Voldemort supporter? No. Will he have sympathies to the Dark side? Yes. Will he use dark/black magic? Definitely._

 **TheGirlWhoSawImagination:** _damn, I'm going to have to make my plot lines harder to guess with you always figuring them out :D. Yes, Ginny (don't worry, no Corvus/Ginny pairing) and the Twins will be more inclined away from Dumbledore – mostly because I believe that they're the least idiotic of the lot! I adore Theodore Nott too (mostly because of the name Theodore, adorable) which is why he's going to be quite a central character._

 _Thank you to everyone else who reviewed, thank you for your support :), I haven't replied to them all as soon my A/Ns will be longer than the chapter :D_

 **Chapter 11:** _Sirius Orion Black_

 _ **April 30**_ _ **th**_ _ **1986**_

Sirius did not know how long he had been sitting there, wasting away. The cell he resided within how was far, far better than his one at Azkaban – due his mother and great-aunt's influence, he knew without a doubt. Time seemed unimportant to him now. In Azkaban, a month could seem like a year, a day could seem like an hour, under the constant shroud of darkness and despair there was only fear and regret.

When he had seen the paper, it had been a shock to learn that over five years had passed since his imprisonment. He could have sworn he had been in there for at least a decade and a half, maybe more.

In his depression, he had tried to conjure the memories of good times, of the Marauders – memories with the absence of Peter – and of the six months he and Ceres had spent together before being torn apart by the war. He had loved her; he loved their child.

Closing his eyes, he tried to remember his young son's face. True to what his Aunt Cassiopeia had said to him, it was his son that kept him alive during the relentless hours of isolation, where he was at the mercy of his own manic mind.

Liberation did not come for a long time, a time in which Sirius spent, staring at the same four dark walls, and blaming himself. If only he had been more perceptive, he could have saved James; if only he had been more intuitive, he could have realised what was going on with Ceres; if only he had been a better friend, he could have had Remus' trust that he was not the spy; if only he had been less reckless, he could have raised his son.

God knows what shit his mother had been forcing down his son's throat.

For the first time in what felt like years, the door to his cell was opened, and his mother stood there, simply observing him. She looked concerned, at first, causing him to laugh aloud. He truly was going insane to think that Walburga Black felt anything but ambition and greed.

"Come here to torture me?" He taunted, voice hoarse from a lack of water, and mind dwindling upon the howler that he had received from his mother when she had found out that he was placed in Gryffindor. He had sobbed himself to sleep that night, isolated, "the dementors already took care of that."

Walburga Black grimaced, grabbing her son's arm and pulling him up from the ground. He was unstable, wobbling on his feet rapidly, but somehow managed to keep himself upright, "I came to take you home, Sirius."

She noted the way his eyes brightened, no doubt at the prospect of seeing his son. Playing this to her advantage, she began to lead him out, glad that his distraction had meant that he allowed himself to be led by her. If he was more within his own mind, she knew that he would yank his arm away from her, rather the world see him crawl than receive help from her.

Dowager Lady Black scowled.

"Murderer!" She heard one man yell out, shielding a family member from her son's eyes, which were drawn away from his fantasies and to them at the yell. With a non-verbal spell, Walburga Black sent the man flying back into the wall and continued leading Sirius on with her head held high.

Sirius snorted in amusement, and Walburga herself cracked a small smile.

Leading him over to the first available fire place, Walburga clutched him tightly before calling out, "12 Grimmauld Place!" and the duo were gone within a flash of green.

 **TBH-TBH-TBH**

Corvus found himself unable to stand still, despite his great-great Aunt's scolding for it. His father was coming home. Sirius Black was coming home. He had asked his mother's portrait to tell him as much as she could about his father, which had taken several days, and Corvus had made sure all of the elves had prepared his father's favourite foods.

When the fire place finally roared to life, he swiftly ran over, ignoring his Auntie Cassie's warning. And, true to what she had said, standing so close had resulted in the inhabitants falling ontop of him.

Corvus groaned in pain as his head throbbed from hitting it against the hard wood, eyes moving up to meet his grandmother's unamused one's, soon scolding, "what did I tell you about standing so close to the fire places?" 

Sighing, he recited exactly, "that one day, somebody somebody is going to land on me and that I am going to get seriously hurt."

His grandmother nodded in agreement of her own words, pulling Corvus up from the ground. Corvus turned, eagerly, to see where his father was; only to find that he wasn't there.

Before Corvus could show his disappointment, or cry (which he rather felt like doing), Walburga informed him, "he's gone to get cleaned up; he looks like a mad man."

Walburga didn't bother to add her opinion that he was acting slightly like a mad man too. But, she supposed, half a decade in Azkaban would do that to anybody.

Rushing up, before anybody could stop him, calling out for his father. He grinned when a dark haired – slightly mad looking, and very malnourished – was sighted at the end of the corridor. Corvus rushed to him, almost regretting it when he nearly knocked the physically weak man over as he tried to embrace his son.

Corvus squeezed tightly, unwilling to let go, he had only just got his family back, and he was unwilling to relinquish it in the slightest.

"Hello Corvus."

"Hello daddy."

Corvus soon felt tears falling upon his shoulder, ones that made his own join them, as he held on tightly to the closest member of family that he had. He could remember the countless hours, the countless days that he had spent wishing that he had a father and mother to love him as much as the Dursleys loved Dudley.

While his mother was dead, he could still talk to her portrait, and while his father was ill and a former prisoner, he was still here. He had got his family.

Walburga Black, a woman of sixty years, watched on at the reunion, feeling a slight warmth growing within her, not that she would ever admit it. It was time to begin Dumbledore's take down, she knew, whether it took months or years, she was determined that she would be around to see it.

 **TBH-TBH-TBH**

 _ **2**_ _ **nd**_ _ **May 1986**_

The blonde haired male scowled as he walked into the large, spacious office that was painfully brightly decorated, with a painfully brightly robed wizard standing at the heart of it. The office was just as he had remembered it many, many years ago – ugly and atrocious.

"Lucius," the much older man greeted, a grandfather-like smile adorning his face, "it has been a long time."

Lucius Malfoy, the Heir to the Malfoy name, fought the retort _not long enough_ and instead resigned himself to bow his head as a sign of respect, dusting off the vibrant yellow chair before he sat himself within it.

For several moments, Lucius and Dumbledore simply stared at each other, before Dumbledore finally broke such a silence, "I must admit, I was most curious upon reading your letter. Tell me, Lucius, what are your motivations for such an alliance?"

"The welfare of my son, my wife, and myself," Lucius informed him, "I want the Malfoy, Slytherin, Gaunt and Black Lordships guaranteed for my family, I want a place on the board of Governors, I want money, and I want the best of the Slytherin dorm rooms for my son and Heir."

"Very well," Dumbledore stated, thinking over the requests that would not be hard to deliver with his status in the school and the ministry, "and what do I get in return?"

"An insider," Lucius answered, leaning back with a smirk as he watched Dumbledore's face become more interested, "an easy way to know your enemies secrets, and an easy way to guarantee their deaths, should you desire it. I am sure that you remember how efficient I am at potions."

Dumbledore nodded, his mind whirling at such offers. He thought of who was, perhaps, the biggest obstacle that he needed to move out of the way currently. Walburga Black and Cassiopeia Black were very big issues, but he had a feeling that both of those damn stubborn women would cling to life despite anything, nuisances they were – sometimes he wondered if the two Black women made death flee from them with their fearsome nature; another attempt on Sirius Black too soon would surely spark a war between the Blacks and any they suspected, and he would surely be one of them, and he could not risk that.

Perhaps, all they needed, was a tilt in power. Titles, money, land; all of it contributed in power. And, as Lady Slytherin and Lady Gaunt, Aurora Malfoy had a lot to give, and getting Abraxas Malfoy out of the picture would give Lucius the title of Lord Malfoy.

"Tell me, young Lucius, what is going to happen to your mother's Lordships upon her death?" Lucius scowled, and Albus Dumbledore knew that whatever news he was about to share would surely not benefit them.

"She's thinking of giving the title of Lady Gaunt to Meissa's blood traitor daughter, and the title of Lord Slytherin to Ceres' brat as he can speak Parseltongue."

He scowled. No, that would not do at all. To kill off Aurora Malfoy would be to give more power and influence to Sofia and Corvus, both titles would remined all of their rich ancestry, descendants of Salazar Slytherin and his wife, Rowena Ravenclaw, even if there was remarkably little money left in either account.

Tom Riddle Jnr, who had once had access to them as the only Heir, though now not able to access them as there was Heirs of more direct ancestry, had drained them dry to support his gathering army. And he would rise again, Dumbledore knew, which is why he so desperately needed control of the Black heir.

"Am I right, however, in assuming that the title of Lord Malfoy will go to you upon your father's death?"

Lucius Malfoy nodded, eyes widening – almost comically – when he realised where this was going. Something akin to regret and shock also played within them, but Dumbledore reassured himself that this man was not stupid enough to go back on their alliance – he had too much control over Malfoy now, for him to break the alliance would be for Dumbledore to expose what he had done. And then his father would most certainly not give him the Malfoy Lordship.

"Your first task, is to kill off Abraxas Malfoy. I need an ally with power, Lucius, and right now you are deprived of it."

 **TBH-TBH-TBH**

 _ **11**_ _ **th**_ _ **May 1986**_

Lucius Malfoy swallowed as he eyed the purple vial again. He was angry with his father of late, the blatant favouritism toward the family's of his sisters wounding him greatly. But he didn't want him dead.

"Are you alright, my child?" His mother inquired of him kindly as she awarded him with a soft smile. Many who saw such a smile could not believe that she was a Gaunt, despite her Gaunt appearance, and it only made what he had to do harder.

His kind-hearted, thoughtful, loving mother would surely be destroyed by the death of her beloved husband. But Lucius did not have a choice. She had to understand that.

"I'm fine, mother," Lucius informed her, straining a smile that did not quite reach his eyes, "Draco has been asking for you and father recently, he believes you to be neglecting him for his cousins."

Aurora frowned, looking incredibly disappointed that her grandson felt such a way, "I will be sure to tell Abraxas, I never wanted Draco to feel unwanted. He is a dear, a credit to you and Narcissa – it wouldn't hurt him to be friendlier to the boys and Sofia, though, they have often tries to include him in their games."

Lucius fought a scowl at the thought of his son, his Heir, playing with the children of blood traitors but nodded to his mother none the less, "I shall tell him to make more of an effort."

Aurora nodded pleasantly.

No, Lucius thought to himself, he would tell Draco the opposite.

"I am making tea, would you like some?"

He shook his head, as his mother got up to bustle about making six teas – for Abraxas, Sirius, Walburga, Cassiopeia, Meissa and Narcissa, Aurora told him – and Lucius watched as she got out his father's favourite mug.

He watched as she put sugar – he wondered when his father had started taking sugars in his teas again, having stopped for a while, a time in which only Narcissa had tea with sugar – and milk into it. He stood, as she turned her attention to the other teas, telling her he was going to the library, quickly placing the vial's contents – which he had hid up his sleeve – into the mug.

He watched, from the doorway, as his mother took the tray out, giving out the cups. He breathed out a sigh in relief when, true to his hypothesis, his father's favourite cup was given to his father. He watched as they cheersed, and then as his father brought the cup to his lips before slipping the contents out.

Lucius began to panic, knowing that he had made it so that the poison was tasteless, until he heard his father's admission of, "it has far too much sugar."

His mother rolled her eyes at him, talking of how he used to love sugar and apologising for forgetting, just as Sebastian Potter scored with the quaffle against his twin sister, who positively scowled at him as Corvus aimlessly chased a snitch about.

"I'll have it," Lucius heard, and realising it was Narcissa that offered with horror, "mine has no sugar in it and I find it far too sower."

They switched cups, and Lucius was tempted to run and grab the cup from her hands. But that would show his guilt, then they would know what he did. And so Lucius watched with horror as Narcissa brought the cup up to her lips and began to drink. Pulling himself away from the scene, he fled to the library, scowling at the tears that made their way down his cheeks.

Twelve hours after his observation of the drinking of the tea, Narcissa Malfoy was dead, and none were able to pull Draco from his position of sibbing over his mother's body – the only person who truly loved him and protected him now being lost to him forever.

 **A/N what changes, I wonder, will this bring to Draco? Will Lucius continue to be Dumbledore's lapdog? Tell me what you think so far in the reviews :)**


End file.
